Someone to Lean On
by cburton1995
Summary: What would happen if Rick and Kate had been dating before their first case? How does it effect their relationship once everyone finds out? I know this has been done before but I wanted to put my own spin on it
1. Chapter 1

"What do you have for me Lanie?" detective Kate Beckett asked as she walked into the crime scene, the wind blowing through her short hair, and highlighting the cool summer evening

"Whoa girl, slow down I just got here. I haven't even had a chance to properly look at the body yet." Lanie said Esposito and Ryan walked in, Ryan was eyeing the crime scene and Espo was giving Lanie a once over.

"Looking fine Lanie" Espo grinned cheekily. Lanie promptly smacked Esposito on the head and glared at him for the comment, All the while slightly flattered by the attention, while this was going on Kate had been walking around and observing the crime scene.

"Does this look familiar to anyone?" she questioned

"No should it?" Ryan inquired

"Roses on the body, sunflowers on the eyes, come on, don't you guys read?" she asked incredulously. The blank stares she received answered her question easily, "alright well I know who to start our interrogations with."

"Who?" They questioned

"Richard Castle"

"That mystery writer? What about him?" Esposito asked

"This scene is directly out of one of his books," being met with nothing but blank stares Beckett let out an exasperated sigh. "Seriously guys you really need to read more."

"Come on Beckett, we work all day finding creeps who commit murders. I don't really want to go home and read about it." Ryan explained, as Esposito nodded his head in agreement looking at Kate as though she was crazy.

"Same here Beckett, I deal with dead bodies all day long; when I get home I just want a hot bath and a romance novel." Lanie scoffed

"Well then it's your loss because today's mystery writers are some of the best out there. Besides, Ryan, Espo you guys will have to read the book this one came from in order to familiarize yourself with it. Just in case the happens to be more that's been copied" Kate defended, "while you guys finish up in here I have to go make a call and I'll meet you at the cars, from here we should probably pick up Ri-Mr. Castle." She stated quickly recovering from her slip.

"Ya sounds fine, we'll see you outside." Ryan replied for the both of them

Stepping out into the cool night air, Kate pulled out her phone and hit speed dial, calling the one person she needed to talk to most.

"You have reached Rick Castle the ruggedly handsome, incredibly intelligent mystery writer, who just so happens to be desperately missing his girlfriend. What can I do for you?" He said as he answered his phone with a teasing lilt in his voice.

"Rick what would you have done if it hadn't been me?" She laughed

"Caller ID babe, caller ID. So what can I do for you? Please tell me you've reconsidered and that you're going to come save me from my book launch." He begged and questioned simultaneously

"Sorry Rick, but no. I just left a crime scene." She said

"And it was a really bad one? Cause if you need me I can leave right now and meet you at your place in ten minutes you know I'm there for you know matter what." The teasing in his voice immediately disappearing with the thought of her in distress.

"As sweet as that is, that's not why I'm calling. I'm calling because the crime scene I just left is an exact copy of one of your books. And because of that I'll have to bring you in for questioning. So be warned I'll be crashing your party in about forty-five minutes." She explained

"Oh, well that's fine one question though can we play with your handcuffs once we're done the interview?" the teasing lilt had returned to his voice at full force and she had to shake herself to clear the image of him cuffed to her bed from a few nights ago out of her head.

"As much as I would love to that's not happening tonight Rick, before I go there is one thing we need to talk about. I don't think we should let people at the precinct. I know that we said we would tell everyone one the weekend and let Paula release a press statement but I can't let anyone know yet." She took a deep breath and then rushed on trying to continue and explain before he could cut her off. "I love you and you know that, it's just that if my captain finds out there is absolutely on way I would be able to work this case and with the little evidence we have they have probable cause to arrest you, and if they know we're dating I wouldn't be able to do anything about it, because I would be off the case." She finished, praying that he would understand.

"Kate, while I'm not thrilled about hiding our relationship much longer because it has been almost 6 months since we started dating, and the only people who know is my family and your dad. But I understand, and we can always tell the rest of our friends once this whole mess is over." He said with a deep sigh that she could hear distinctly through the phone.

"Thank you so much Babe, I love you and I promise once this case is over we can tell everyone. I'm tired of having to watch blonde bimbo's throw themselves at you when you are mine, and no one else's. What kills me is that I can't even claim you as mine." She pouted

"I know how you feel Kate but know this, I am only yours and there is no one else. My issue with not telling any one yet is that I won't be able to kiss you when I'm at the precinct or when you show up at the party. You know how little restraint I have when it comes to you." She could practically hear him grinning through the phone.

"Oh, I remember how little restraint you have, but remember that goes both ways. I have the same lack of restraint when it comes to you, but we'll just have to deal with it" she stated, hearing him mumble something that sounded distinctly like easy for you to say.

"I'll see you in a little bit Babe but I got to go Paula is giving me the evil eye and she'll probably sick Gina on me if I don't hurry up. Love you, bye"

"Bye Rick, love you" With that Kate hung up the phone and walked back too where the cars were parked, there she found a grinning Ryan and Esposito waiting for her to return.

"What's got you so happy Beckett?" Esposito questioned gleefully as though he had caught her doing something naughty

"Nothing, why?" she questioned

"It's just you were on the phone for twenty minutes and now your grinning like a fool," Ryan explained

"Don't worry about it guys." She said quickly searching for anything to change the topic to, "So I was thinking that we might as well go get Mr. Castle now seeing as he's pretty close to where we are." She stated confused as to the confused stares the boys were giving her. "What's with the faces?" she questioned.

"It's just we talked to the precinct and the address they gave us is way on the other side of the city. What do you mean he's near us?" Espo answered.

"That's true if he were home tonight he's at a book launch tonight a few blocks from here."

"And how would you know this?" Ryan asked, realizing her mistake Kate quickly came up with what she thought was a reasonable explanation

"Oh I saw the announcement for it in the paper this morning." Glancing at the other two detectives she made her way towards her car closing the discussion for the remainder of the night. She called to them over her shoulder,

"Come on boys, we have a murder to solve." With that Kate got into her car, praying that she and Rick would be able to hide their relationship for at least another week. They had been successful so far but no one had seen them in a room together only those who knew they were dating. Even then it had been in the confines of one of their apartments. All Kate could think as she drove towards the book launch was that this was definitely going to be n interesting case.

**Please review and let me know what you thought of the story.**

**Hi everybody,**

** So this story wouldn't leave me alone I had to write it. I will be working on this story simultaneously with my other story **_**Shadows of the Past**_** and I will try to update both of them at least once a week. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Carolyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Note: for the purposes of this story Alexis is going to be around 3 years old, Just because I've always thought 3 year old Alexis would be adorable. **

**Thoughts are in _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing, All Characters belong to ABC and the creators of Castle**

Castle made his way back to the party grinning like a kid on Christmas. He couldn't believe it; he might actually get to officially help Kate with a case. Of course he had been there for her as a sounding board providing new insights that she might have overlooked, he had even helped her come up with motive a few times. Castle loved being able to help Kate build theory, while Kate had an amazing body that could drive him (and any man for that matter) wild, it was her intellect and quick wit that he had come to love. Although when they had first met it was her looks that had caught his attention I was her mind and wit that had kept him captive that whole evening. Although the way her legs looked in that dress hadn't hurt matter. As Rick started to drift off he had to mentally shake himself.

_Snap out of it Rick_, he told himself, _now is not the time to think about that,_ he chastised himself _Although I do have sometime to kill before Kate shows up, maybe I can let my mind drift a little bit…_

"Ricky!" Rick cringed, there was only one woman he knew who called him Ricky, and he would rather not have to talk to her at this moment, "There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. Your Fans are starting to get anxious when you disappeared for so long." The disapproval in her voice was quiet clear.

"Gina, I'm on my way back now, so you can leave me alone." Rick sighed with exasperation.

"Come on Rick, look you have to be social and likeable, other wise people won't buy your books. As it is you probably pissed off a lot of people by killing off derrick Storm so you now have to make up for it. Besides you owe me a manuscript and if I don't have it on my desk by Next week Black Pawn is going to press legal action." Gina grinned, feeling as though she had won the argument.

"You will have your manuscript Gina don't worry, I'm almost done I just need to do a little more research to make sure it's authentic." Said Rick, taking satisfaction in the slight fall of Gina's smile. What Gina didn't know is that Rick had written the new book awhile ago, he had based it on Kate and some of the cases that she had solved. Kate was currently reading it making sure that not only was the information authentic, but also making sure nothing about the character could be easily linked to her.

"Wait your manuscript is actually written?" Asked Gina incredulously, "don't you normally need some form of inspiration?" At this Gina moved even Closer to Rick invading his personal space, "Because I was thinking that maybe I could help you, you know provide some new inspiration" as she said this she reached up and started to run her hand up and down his arm.

Wrenching his arm free Rick to a step back avoiding Gina's wandering hand. "Umm, Gina I'm flattered but I would prefer if you didn't do that thanks. I have plenty of inspiration at home so thanks but no thanks."

"Come on Rick, it will help boost your image. If you insist upon being single then you should either be a playboy, or show unity between you and your publisher." The way Gina said made it very clear what she meant by unity.

"I'm sorry Gina but I'm pretty sure my girlfriend would have issues with the type of unity you have in mind." Rick replied

"Girlfriend? Since when do you have a girlfriend rick? And why is this the first I'm hearing about it?" Gina demanded. Rick's eyes went wide with realization of what he had just said. _Oh crap, Kate's going to kill me, what am I going to do, how can a get out of this and why the hell didn't I just tell Gina to piss off._ Realizing his best option was denial Rick started to back pedal, taking back what he had said.

"Girlfriend in the metaphorical sense Gina, I don't have a girlfriend you know that. Besides if I did they would have to be some one amazing and extraordinary, and trustworthy because there is no way I'm exposing Alexis to anyone even remotely like her mother. She's been hurt enough as it is." As he finished his rant he could see the confusion on Gina's face.

"what is going on with you Rick? Six months ago you were happily playing the part of the carefree bachelor and now you're not what are you doing? You're ruining the image that you worked so hard to build." She explained, trying to desperately understand what was going on with rick.

"No Gina I've just given up the persona that you and black Pawn forced upon me. 6 months ago I just realized that I want more in my life. I want something different." As Rick finished speaking he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. What Rick saw when he turned around nearly, knocked him off his feet.

"Mr. Castle" Kate said pulling Rick out of his thoughts and at the same time letting him know that she had been dad serious about no one finding out. "Detective Kate Beckett NYPD, I'd like to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place early this evening." Looking at his shocked face Kate gave him a small smile. Gina who had been watching this whole interaction reached up on her toes and whispered in his ear.

"That's new," The smirk in her voice was evident. One look at Kate's face told him that she was not happy with Gina's proximity, he immediately brushed her off.

"Of course detective let me just go find my coat and inform my publicist where I am going. With that Rick took off quickly avoiding any further contact with Gina.

"So Detective, tell me what is so important that you had to crash the book release? Why couldn't your questions wait until tomorrow?" Gina inquired with more than a hint of hostility in her voice.

"I'm sorry but that's not really any of your business, but if you were listening you would have heard me mention that I was questioning Mr. Castle on a murder that happened earlier this evening." Kate said, having issues believing that someone could be so nosy. "Also know that you will not be receiving any more information, you will not be using this case in order to further Mr. Castle's career" Kate said with a clipped tone, praying that Castle would hurry up and find his coat so that she could leave.

"No need to be rude detective I was just asking you a question. Luckily we won't have to see each other again after this because it is very unlikely that you will ever be at another launch party." Gina proclaimed, a self satisfied grin coming over her face.

"And what is that supposed to mean Ms. Cowell?" Kate asked, trying to maintain her calm demeanour. Keeping to herself that she had in fact supposed to be at the release that night, but had been called into work

"I just meant that the likely hood of you being able to come to one of these is very slim. That and the fact you don't really fit in here. Your air for one is much shorter than you would see at one of these events. Most people would get extensions or something but you probably wouldn't." Gina said cattily, trying to get a rise out of Kate and make her loose her cool.

"Well that's all a matter of opinion Ms. Cowell, please keep in mind not all people are a close minded as you seem to be. And as for your comment on my hair, not that its any of your business but my boyfriends 3 year old got glue and Sticky tack in it while she was sick and working on arts and crafts. Sadly she got it stuck quiet high up and I had to get this short hair cut in order to remove it all. Now that's probably something you've never had to deal with because lets face it, no kids would want to be around you, you practically ooze hostility" Kate said, glaring at Gina as though she were a murder suspect. As Gina started to cave under Kate's Stare Castle finally re-emerged.

"I'm so sorry about that Ba-Detective; I was mobbed by some fans. I'm ready to go now if you are." Rick huffed, trying to regain his breath. Once Rick had regained his bearings he was able to detect the hostility that seemed to flow between the two women.

"Alright Mr. Castle lets go then." With that Kate turned on her heel and marched towards the door, with only one look over her shoulder to make sure that Rick was following.

Once they were in the elevator Rick pulled her into his arms and placed a sweet but tender kiss on her lips.

"Hi, I missed you. And I know that you'll probably kill me for saying this but I loved watching you get all protective with Gina, it was really hot." He said, desperately trying to ease some of the tension that had formed in Kate's shoulders.

"Well what was I supposed to do rick? I walk in here and the first thing I see is her draped all over you, and then when I reach the two of you she starts to whisper in your ear. And then when you went to get your coat she started on about how I should soak up the surroundings because I would probably never set foot in another book release." Seeing the incredulous look on Ricks face Kate continued, "And to top off her bitchy attitude she commented on my hair styles which as you know I had pretty limited options once I realized it had to be cut off." At this point Kate was fuming, realizing he had to calm her down rick kissed her again gently.

"I am so sorry that Gina did that and I will be talking to her about it later. But just think of the look on her face when she finds out we've been dating or 6 months," he said, the corners of his mouth turning up into the adorable grin that Kate loved so much. "And as for your hair, I am so sorry that it happened I should have been watching Alexis more carefully."

"Rick it wasn't anyone's fault you could argue that I shouldn't have picked her up when she had obviously doing arts and crafts, and because she had been sick she was kind of out of it and didn't realize what she was doing. Its fine rick really, it will just take a little while for it to grow out again." Kate justified, yes the short hair didn't exactly appeal to her but it would grow back eventually. What she actually missed most was the way Rick's finger would comb through her hair while they kissed, and how when she was upset he would stroke her hair to calm her down. It was the absence of these actions that Kate missed the most, not the hair itself.

_**Ding**_

The elevator chime brought them out of their reflections alerting them that they had arrived on the bottom floor. Stepping out into the lobby Kate walked towards the doors with purpose, while Rick hung behind in order to admire the view of his girlfriends retreating back. Noticing that Rick wasn't right behind her Kate called over her shoulder

"You coming Rick?" it was only then that Rick trailed off after her anticipating the events of the night that had yet to unfold.

**So another Chapter done, As always thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought. Reviews and criticisms are always welcome also any ideas you guys might have. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed followed and added this story to your favourites your reviews made my day.**

**Carolyn**


	3. Kate and Detective Beckett

**Hey everyone,**

** Just want to say thank you for the amazing feedback and to say I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also one more thing Kate is around 28-29 and Rick is 29. Yes I know they're a lot younger but I wanted them closer in age and their ages had to kind of match how young Alexis is.**

**Carolyn**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing, all character belong to ABC and the creators of Castle**

Once Rick had made himself comfortable in Kate's Crown Vic, she started to prepare him for what would be happening during his interview.

"O.k. so since I'm the detective on record for this case I will be the one conducting your interview. This means that you are not allowed to allude to anything between us, got it?" the worry breaking through her façade of calm to show briefly on her face. "It is really important that we keep our relationship on the down low while we're at the precinct Rick. I would never be able to live with my self if some rookie detective didn't do their job properly and you ended up taking the blame for this murder." The worry in her voice was now evident and Rick took this as his cue to attempt to ease some of her worries

"Kate, I know that it's important no one knows about us. And I feel like even if I did get put in jail for this, which by the way won't happen, you would break me out." he said with a grin, "and that's beside the point, I love you and there is no way in hell I'm going to do anything that would jeopardize our relationship. I would be devastated if I lost you, and I know it's a low blow but Alexis Loves you as well Kate, so it really is in both of our best interests to keep our relationship quiet for another week." He stated, "Besides," he whispered moving closer to Kate, "It will be interesting to see how hot and bothered I can get you, especially if you know you can't do anything about it." The gleam in Rick's eyes let Kate know exactly where his mind had wandered with his last statement.

"Oh I don't know about that Rick. The old file room in the basement is never used and no one can hear anything that goes on down there, I thought we might have some fun," she said with a smirk. Rick gulped trying to remain focused on what she was saying instead of on the blood that had suddenly rushed south.

"Old file room you say?" he said mustering up and much confidence as he could so that Kate wouldn't know exactly how mush she had effected him with that statement.

"Yep, And there's a storage closet that no one uses up near they gym. But if you're so sure about me not being able to resist you then I guess those will remain empty and unused. " Kate smiled to herself knowing exactly how she had affected castle, leaning in to him she whispered on last thing. "If you give us away though I can promise you that you won't be seeing the inside of either room anytime in the future, are we clear?"

"Crystal" he replied

"Good, now get out 'because we're here." With that Kate opened her door, stepped out onto the side walk and began to make her way towards the building, with Castle following directly behind her.

Stepping into the elevator Rick turned just as the doors closed. The second the doors slid shut he had Kate pressed up against the wall, peppering light kisses all along her neck, working his way up to her mouth. Reaching his destination, Rick kissed her passionately, swiping his tongue against the seam of her mouth begging entrance. When her lips parted granting him access their tongues began to battle for dominance. The couple would have stayed locked like that for eternity had the elevator not notified them that they had reached the homicide floor. Pulling away Rick grinned.

"Like I said detective, good luck keeping your hands to yourself while I'm here, I bet you'll be ready to jump me by the end of the interrogation." He said cheekily.

Not one to back down from a challenge Kate quickly replied, "we'll see Rick, just know that I am very commanding during an interrogation I have to be, but you know how much you love it when I take control." With one last glance over her shoulder Kate walked out of the elevator and started to call to some of the officers around her.

"Esposito, did the toxology reports come in? And Ryan did Lanie call with her Autopsy report." She demanded taking the files they handed her as she walked towards the interrogation room. Rick was about follow when a young officer grabbed him and forcefully led him towards an interrogation room to await Kate's arrival.

Rick had been waiting about 20 minutes by the time Kate finally arrived. Her face and composure having lost the slight blush that the kiss in the elevator had left on her face.

"Hello Mr. Castle, My name is Detective Beckett, and I would like to ask you a few questions about events that took place earlier this evening." Her voice was level and controlled giving absolutely nothing away.

"Fire away detective I'll tell you what ever you want to know, unless of course it's about my personal life." He grinned trying desperately to lighten the mood in the room

"If I were you Mr. Castle I would be taking this a lot more seriously, a woman is now dead, and there are strong ties to you." She informed, hating having to act like this towards him, but having to maintain her professionalism and keep up the ruse that she had never met castle before.

His face fell realizing that the women across from him was no longer his girlfriend Kate but instead, Detective Beckett the youngest women to make detective in NYPD history. Totally kick ass and able to make even the most hardened criminals break under her stare during an interrogation.

"Sorry detective" he mumbled his eyes looking towards the ground. Kate felt guilty but knew that there was absolutely nothing that she could do in their current situation unless she wanted to give them away.

"Mr. Castle what was your relationship with Alison Tisdale?" she asked keeping any emotion out of her voice as she slid the photo of the victim across the table, allowing Rick to finally get a good look at the victim and crime scene.

"There was no relationship. I've never seen this woman before in my life. But that scene is straight out of Flowers for your Grave."

"So you have never met ? Not at a book signing release party? Haas she sent you any fan mail? Anything you know might help us Mr. Castle." Kate informed him thrilled that he did not know the victim.

"How about this man? Marvin Fisk. Small claims lawyer." She asked sliding yet another photo over for him to take a look at. Once again he shook his head. Deciding to see if he could break her face of calm Castle decided to start playing with Kate a little bit.

"Most of my claims tend to be on the, um, large side" he told her with a smirk playing across his face, knowing that she would be unable to stop herself from thinking about the night before and some of the things she had called to him as they had made love. Seeing the blush on her face confirmed his suspicions, but before he could allow himself a victory Detective Beckett was back with full force.

"Have you had any odd fan mail lately? Odder than normal that is? Someone threatening to do something drastic if you didn't respond? Because normally with a case like this-"

"Killer attempts to contact the subject of his obsession. I'm also pretty well-versed in psychopathic methodologies. Another occupational hazard. And do you know you have gorgeous eyes?" He supplied trying to once again get under her skin, at this point he didn't care if she punished him for it later he just wanted to see how crazy he could drive her while she could do nothing.

Ignoring his comment Kate continued with her line of questioning. "So I take it that you won't have any objection to us going through your mail" she asked more to be polite than anything, if she had to she could get a subpoena and force him to hand over all of his fan mail.

"Nope not at all, knock yourself out Detective."

"Thank you for your co-operation Mr. Castle you're free to go, but please stay in the city in case we have any more questions." She asked escorting him towards the door and out towards the elevator, explaining a few more things that they might need before the elevator showed up.

Once the Elevator had arrived Kate leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Wait for me at the coffee shop two blocks from here, I'll meet you there in twenty minutes, and then I can give you exactly what you deserve for teasing me through out the whole interrogation." Nipping his ear lightly before pulling away Kate turned and walked back towards her Ryan and Esposito to tell them about the information she had gained. But before she turned she saw the arousal in Rick's eyes and how much she had affected him. _Well paybacks a bitch_ she thought making her way to the other detectives as Rick got into the elevator.

"Yo Beckett, What did Castle tell you? Anything useful?" Esposito questioned

"You know better than anyone Espo that everything could be useful" Beckett teased.

"You know exactly what I meant Beckett"

"Yes I do. O.k. so Mr. Castle told us that he had never met either of the victims, and that as far as he was aware he hadn't gotten any bizarre fan mail. But he is going to have his publishing company send over all of his fan mail, for us to go through." She informed her team. While Kate spoke she didn't notice captain Montgomery poke his head out through his office door.

"Beckett? What are you all still doing here? Go home you're all tired and are more likely to miss a key piece of information. Go home and come back tomorrow with fresh eyes. That's an order"

"Yes Sir," They responded, heading towards their desks to grab their jackets.

Kate was trying hard to suppress a grin; she now had more of chance to spend time with Rick this evening than she had originally thought. Grabbing her coat she practically sprinted out of the Precinct, receiving stares from the other members of her team.

Making it to the coffee shop she had told Rick about within 10 minutes she started to scan the limited crowd looking for Rick. Finding him with two coffees in the back of the Shop Kate made her way over to him quickly, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. When he looked up Kate kissed him quickly as she accepted the offered coffee.

"Hey" she whispered against him as he had pulled her in for a hug

"Hey babe" he whispered back.

"I am so sorry Rick. I hated having to treat you like that, it's just-"

"I know Kate you can't let people find out I get it don't worry." He soothed, easing her worries.

"Come on Lets go to the loft, I'm tired but I don't want to be alone tonight. Besides there is no where else I would rather be than cuddling with you as we drift off to sleep." Kate said, surprising her self with how sappy she really could be.

"That sounds absolutely perfect" he replied, "But there's one thing that has to be done first when we get to the loft."

Kate raised her eyebrow, "What do you have to do?"

"Well I kind of promised Alexis that if she could stay up she could wait for me. So knowing her she's probably passed out on the coach so I'll need to bring her up to bed.

"Rick why would you promise a 3 year old that they could stay up? You realize that she probably crashed at around 9 o'clock right? Meaning that Alexis is going to be absolutely exhausted tomorrow, and you know how much she hates being tired in preschool."

"I know but she looked at me with her big blue eyes and made me promise to let her stay up to see us." He said with out realising what he had let slip.

"Us? What do you mean us Rick? I wasn't supposed to be going over to the loft tonight." She asked cautious of what ever he might tell her next.

"I know but she came up to me and asked when she would get to see 'her Katie' I couldn't say no. besides I was going to surprise you after the release and persuade you to spend the night."

"I'm not sure what to say to that, so I'm not going to say anything. Come on we need to get to the loft so that poor Alexis can get some proper sleep." Stepping out of the coffee shop and into the night air the couple hailed a cab and was soon headed towards Rick's loft. They made the trip in relative silence happy to be in each others company.

Finally reaching the door to the loft Castle held a finger over his mouth indicating for Kate to be quiet; Rolling her eyes Kate gently pushed the door open, quietly walking into the loft. What she saw next nearly melted her heart, Alexis was passed out on the couch clutching the stuffed monkey she had named monkey bunkey tightly to her chest. Martha was sitting not to far away simply watching the young girl sleep with a look of awe on her face, the same look Rick got when ever he was telling anyone about him amazing daughter. Realizing that Rick was home Martha quietly wished them both a good night headed up the stairs towards her bedroom. Kate started to move towards the master bedroom to allow Rick to have a moment with his daughter when Rick caught her arm. Giving him a quizzical look Rick quietly explained why he had stopped her.

"Alexis wanted to wait up for you, you should be the one to wake her up and put her to sleep, if you want that is." He said quietly, searching her eyes making sure he had done the right thing. The smile that lit up on Kate's face gave him his answer. "I'll be waiting in the bedroom." With that Rick turned quietly on his heel and walked off to the bedroom.

Making her way over to the little girl curled up on the couch, Kate couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten so lucky. Leaning down to be level with Alexis, Kate gently woke the girl up.

"Alexis, Alexis sweetie time to wake up" she called gently speaking only once Alexis had started to stir from her slumber.

"Katie? You tuck me in?" the small girl requested

"of course Alexis anything for you. Let's get you to bed so that you're not too tired for school tomorrow." With that Kate gently lifted Alexis and started the slow decent up the stairs to the young girls room. After helping Alexis get settled in Kate kissed the small girl on the forehead "I love you Alexis," Kate whispered and with that started to leave the room. Before she had made it out of the door she heard Alexis mumble in her sleepy state "Love you to mommy" Kate whipped her head around staring incredulously at the small girl, her heart to full for anymore words. Slipping quietly out of the room Kate made her way towards the master bedroom where Rick stood there waiting for her.

"Hey, no troubles getting her to bed?" he inquired.

"Nope none. But I need to ell you something" she said seriously

"What? Is something wrong Alexis is ok right?" Panic starting to set in to the tone of his voice.

"She's fine Rick calm down. It's just as I was leaving her room for the night after wishing her sweet dreams and telling her I loved her, she mumbled something any I'm not sure how to take it."

"What did she say?"

"She called me mommy" Kate said warmth filling her heart at the thought

"Oh well that makes sense to me." Rick said grinning at his girlfriend

"What do you mean Rick?"

"I mean that she hasn't seen her actual mother for almost two and a half years Kate. You're the closet thing she has. And the few times she's spoken to Meredith on the phone, I'm pretty sure Meredith never said she loved Alexis and I'm also sure Alexis had no clue who it was." He supplied, Kate's mouth hung open, and how could anyone not love Alexis? She was the most amazing three year old Kate had ever met and deserved to be treated as such. Seeing he shock on her face Rick continued.

"I know shocking right. All I'm saying Kate is that you have now spent about the same time with her that Meredith has, and Alexis actually knows you and she looks up to you. You're her Katie, or if it's what she wants and your o.k. with it I think she wants you to be her mommy." Kate's mouth hung open with shock.

"But are you o.k. with it Rick? I mean I don't want to think that I'm trying to replace her original mother."

"Kate why wouldn't I be thrilled? My daughter and girlfriend love each other. For me its amazing and I know for a fact that Alexis wants you around all the time, she always sulks when you leave." He informed her.

"Oh well in that case, if Alexis wants to call me mommy, then I have absolutely no objections to it, I look at her as my own daughter anyways." Kate said making Rick smile even wider.

"Well then that amazing Kate. But it is now one o'clock in the morning you have to be at work early and I need to have black pawn send you the fan mail, so we should probably get some sleep." He said pulling back the covers and climbing into the bed. It took Kate a total of 2 seconds before she was following him and cuddling into his side, finding what had become known as her spot nestled in the crook of his neck and cradled on his shoulder.

As she drifted off to sleep she wondered how she had ever gotten so lucky.

**Wow so this is my longest chapter to date, and I'm not really sure what I think of it. So PLEASE let me know what you guys though and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, anything to help me improve my writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, thank you all so much for your responses to the last chapter it was overwhelming. I hope you guys like this one as well. Also Keep in mind that Alexis is three in this story and there for will have issues to pronounce certain words so it is not a mistake. **

**Thanks,**

**Carolyn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle; all characters belong to the creators of Castle and to ABC**

It was early morning before Kate stirred, rolling over in the bed to find it empty. Reaching out her hand she felt subtle warmth radiating from Ricks recently vacated spot on the bed. Grabbing his pillow she pulled into her arms inhaling his scent as she tried to grab a few more precious moments of sleep.

It felt like only seconds later when Rick was gently nudging her awake, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand, a peace greeting to gently bring her out of her deep slumber.

"Hey Kate, time to wake up." He whispered gently

"No," she mumbled as she pulled the covers up and over her head, "want to sleep"

"Babe come on you need to get up. Your phone went off a few minutes ago and I thought I could drop you off at work and then bring Alexis to school." He said knowing that the prospect of being able to spend some more time with Alexis would drag her out of bed.

"O.k. I'm up," Kate said, gingerly taking the coffee from Rick's hand, reverently inhaling the heavenly aroma, taking satisfaction in the first sip. No one made her coffee better than Rick; she had tried but failed many times.

"O.k. so now that you're awake I'm going to go get Alexis ready and we'll be ready to go in fifteen minutes." He stated as he leaned down to peck her gently on the lips.

"Sounds like a plan," she said after he had pulled away, "I'm just going to jump in the shower." With that Kate finally pulled herself out of bed and walked out of the bedroom into the shower, aware of Rick's eyes on her the whole time.

Stepping out of the room Rick made his slow decent up to his daughter's room gently pushing the door open and walking quietly into the room.

"Alexis time to wake up sweetie, you have to get ready for school." He said gently as Alexis began to wake.

"Daddy?" the three year old mumbled mind still foggy with sleep, "Where's Katie? Is she still here" she asked the fear of abandonment evident in her small voice.

"Don't worry pumpkin, Kate is still here" he reassured, "Now why don't you get up and start to get ready so that you can go say hi"

"O.k. daddy. Can I ask a qestion first?" she asked timidly

"Of course you can sweetheart, what is it? You know that you can ask me anything" he said curious as to what she was going to say.

"Do you think it's okay if I call Katie mommy? I think I did but I'm not sure I was really sleepy. And I don't want to make her mad at me." Alexis said truly scared that she had upset Kate.

"Oh pumpkin, I'm sure Katie would be fine with it but I think that you should ask her not me o.k.?"

"'Kay Daddy," she replied innocently unaware of how her words had affected her father.

"Just one thing pumpkin, why do you want to call Kate mommy?" he inquired. Alexis frowned, deep in thought before she answered her father.

"Well she does things that a mommy is supposed to do." Alexis replied thinking that it made all the sense in the world. Rick needing to hear his daughters explanation pushed her to continue.

"And what are mommies supposed to do?" he asked gently trying to convey that was simply curious and not mad at her for anything.

"Well," Alexis continued, "mommies are supposed to take care of you when you're sick, and when I got the chicken pox Katie was the one who helped me with the itchy spots 'cause you and grams couldn't." She said. Rick remembered it well; Alexis had gotten sick with chicken pox's about two month into his relationship with Kate. Rick had called Kate completely stressed and apologetic, apologizing for having to cancel their date and stressed because he had no clue what to do. Kate had already met Alexis at this point and the two had bonded like crazy, Kate taking Alexis to the movies or shopping when ever she had time off and Rick had meetings. The night Alexis got sick Kate had shown up on their doorstep with all the supplies that would be needed and immediately started to tend to his sick little girl. Rick was pretty sure in that moment he had found the love of his life.

"Is that all pumpkin? Or is there more?" he questioned gently

"No, tons more. Katie play's with me, and takes me places. She took me to see tangled remember? And then she took me to the zoo, and the museum and the art gallery, she even took me to the circus daddy." The little girl responded eagerly. Rick opened his mouth to say something but Alexis cut him off continuing on her explanation.

"And she helped me read and she kissed my owies. She also promised to teach me how to sKate 'cause you don't know how to daddy." Alexis added thinking for a minute before her face turned into a tiny frown.

"Alexis baby what is it? Is there anything else Kate does that makes you want to call her mommy?" Rick asked knowing that the final reason was the one Alexis was having the most difficulty with. After a few moments Alexis whispered something inaudible. "What was that sweetie? I couldn't hear you."

Alexis looked to the ground and said in a louder voice, "She stayed daddy, mommies are supposed to stay." Her eyes filling with tears, "No one has ever stayed only you and grams, mommy left and I only talk to her occasionally but I don't think she likes me much. With Katie I feel like she loves me, and she promised me she won't leave." Ricks heart broke hearing his three year olds main reason for wanting Kate to be her mom. Sadly this was not an answer that he could give to his daughter; she would have to ask Kate because at the end of the day this discussion truly needed to happen between Kate and his daughter.

"Well, those sound like very good reasons pumpkin, but I still think that this is something you need to talk with Katie with o.k.?" he said gently. Alexis nodded her head and headed out her bedroom door determined to ask Kate as soon as she could.

Downstairs in the kitchen, while Rick and his daughter where having their heart to heart Kate had been enjoying her second cup of coffee and a piece of toast. Kate had been completely absorbed in her thoughts until she heard the unmistakable sound of a three year old running towards the stairs and then beginning a slow decent being careful not to fall. Allowing Alexis to make her way down the stairs Kate stood by in case Alexis needed anything. Once both feet were firmly planted on he ground Alexis finally asked the question that she had been so worried to ask.

"Katie would it be okay if I called you mommy?" she asked, her voice sounding small. Kate was shocked, sure Alexis had called her that last night but she had figured that the small girl was tired and was not aware of what she was doing. Choosing her words carefully Kate made sure that Alexis truly wanted, and felt comfortable with this.

"Alexis sweetheart, I would love if you called me mommy, but are you sure that's what you want?" Kate asked the little girl, "Because if you're not sure I'm fine remaining Katie." Kate assured the small child.

"No I'm sure," Alexis said, turning her head as her father came down the stairs, "Daddy she said yes!" The three year old exclaimed. Rick grinned at his daughter's excitement as he walked towards them.

"I'm glad pumpkin, but now you need to eat your breakfast, we're going to drop Katie off at work before we drop you at school o.k.?"

"O.k. Daddy." Alexis replied, "Mommy can I go to work with you one day?" she questioned

"Alexis as much as I would love that it's not really safe for you where I work, there's a lot of big bad men who you shouldn't be near o.k.?" Kate said worried that her answer would upset Alexis.

"Oh, o.k. that's fine" the little girl replied focusing back on finishing her breakfast. A few mouthfuls later she was done. "Daddy I'm done can we go now? I want to se where mommy works and then I have school, and I don't want to be late."

"O.k. sweetie we'll leave right now" Rick said grabbing all of their coats, and ushering them out the door.

Getting into the car Kate turned to Rick, "Can you let me out a block before the precinct? I don't want people to see me getting out of your car, that could cause some issues for both of us," she asked sheepishly

"Ya sure that's no problem." He replied putting her mind at ease. "Besides this way I can get a good bye kiss" he grinned

"I don't know castle," she teased, "All depends on how fast you can get me to work, 'cause I do have an active case" she grinned. With that Castle [pulled away from the curb and headed towards the precinct.

Stopping a block away from Kate's work he pulled up to the side to let her out. She leaned across the center console of the car and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, trying to keep in mind that Alexis was in the back of the car.

"I'll see you tonight," she whispered against his lips.

"You might see me sooner than that," he grinned, frowning as se quickly pulled back.

"What do you mean Rick?" she questioned

"Well I might have spoken to your captain and volunteered to be a civilian consultant on this case, because lets face it no one knows my books as well as I do." He said, he looked at Kate to see what she was thinking, but she had her poker face on preventing him from seeing her feelings on the matter. "Look I promise I'll stay in the car and I won't put myself in any dangerous situations o.k.?" he could see Kate fighting with herself the tension showing on her face. Kissing her softly once more he whispered against her lips, "I promise it will be fine" the reassurance calmed Kate down because she gave a swift nod putting his mind at ease.

"Just remember Rick at the Precinct you call me detective, or Beckett, you can not call me Kate under any circumstance, got it?" she demanded making sure he knew how serious she was about the matter.

"Got it, now I will see you later but first I need to drop Alexis off at preschool."

Kate stepped out of the car and watched it drive off shaking her head as she wondered how the hell he had managed to weasel his way into a consulting position, no matter how short term. Deciding it was best to ponder this later Kate walked towards the precinct and up to the homicide floor, where she was immediately greeted by Ryan and Esposito both with files in their hands.

"I'm assuming you two have something," she inquired

"Yes," Esposito nodded, "one of the letters that we went through definitely triggered our radar. The bottom of the letter was a drawing of the first crime scene it was childish but we have CSU lifting prints we should get them back shortly," he informed her

"Okay sounds good let me know when we have anything else." With that she walked to her desk and started pouring over financials. Kate had been staring at back statements for the better part of an hour when she felt someone brush their hand over her back. Looking around her Kate saw that Castle had arrived and she hadn't even noticed.

"This is for you," he said handing her a coffee, their hands brushing softly as he passed over the steaming cup of bliss that Kate so desperately craved. "Anything I can do?" he asked. Kate was about to answer when her phone started to ring. Picking it up she listened and jotted down a few notes before hanging up and calling out to Ryan and Esposito.

"Guys we got another one midtown, let's go. Hopefully once we get back the results will be hear from the prints." With that the teams left with Castle riding with Beckett.

Arriving at the scene the detectives carefully walked around listening to the information Lanie had to give.

"Lanie, you got a C.O.D?" Kate asked

"Not until the full exam. But this wasn't a stabbing." Lanie replied

"What about the knife sticking out of her back?" Beckett questioned

"Lack of blood around the wound suggests she was dead before it was inserted. No foam around the mouth, so we know she didn't drown" Castle supplied

"Oh you're good." Lanie said impressed. Castle smiled

"It kind of comes with the job; you know background research for authenticity. But anyway she was killed first then posed later just like the others."

"We figured Castle." Ryan said slightly annoyed, Beckett just sat their trying to suppress a grin.

"If you're so observant Castle what's wrong with this scene, if it's from one of your books?" she asked trying to keep the teasing lilt out of her voice, sure that he would pick up on the missing detain quickly. He didn't disappoint

"The dress is the wrong color," he said, "In my book it was blue." At that moment Kate's phone rang, she gave Castle a pleased look then stepped out of the room in order to take the call. Stepping back into the room she announced to the rest of the group what she had found out.

"Prints are back and we have a name, lets go" with nothing left for the detectives to do they followed Kate out and went to the address that they had been given. Stepping into the apartment they were all shocked with what they saw. The whole apartment was practically a shrine to Castle and his novels, photos were displayed everywhere around the room. Signalling for them to split up they methodically moved through the rooms looking for any evidence. It wasn't until they heard a small thump that they realized their suspect had been hiding in a closet the whole time. Once they had him cuffed they brought him back to the precinct for interrogation.

On the car ride back to the station castle said what had been on his mind since entering the apartment. "I don't think it was Kyle," he said. Kate looked at him at with a questioning look on her face.

"What on earth makes you say that?" she asked confused as to why he thought they had the wrong person.

"Well the rose petals in the Tisdale murder? They're grandiflora, not hybrid teas. "Kate looked at him as though he was crazy. "Before you look at me like that hear me out okay?" nodding her head in agreement Rick continued his explanation. "Somebody set up Kyle to take the fall. Somebody who knew enough about his fixation with me to use it to get away with murder. That means, we're not looking for a serial killer. We're looking for a good old fashioned murderer. Someone with motive." He paused giving her a moment to ponder his words. Rick new she figured out what he was getting at when she turned to him wide eyed.

"All of the little details that were wrong would never have been made by Kyle, he's too much of a fanatic, plus his condition wouldn't allow him to make mistakes like that. Meaning that only one of the murders was the true cause of this the others were to frame Kyle."

"Now who stood to inherit Mr. Tisdale's fortune when he died?" Rick asked all the pieces coming together in his mind.

"Alison, but with her out of the way it..." Beckett stopped abruptly picking up her phone and calling Esposito. "Espo I need units at Harrison Tisdale's place make sure e doesn't leave." Once Kate hung up castle had already headed towards the car waiting for them to depart.

At Harrison's apartment

"Please stay in the car." Kate asked as they pulled up to the apartment.

"But Kate what if…" he started to whine

"Please castle I don't want anything to happen to you"

"Okay fine but I get to be there when you interrogate him."

"Fine, just stay. In. the. car." She said stressing the in to him, he leaned up to try and steal a kiss, when his eyes closed Kate quickly cuffed him to the car, ensuring that he would stay put. Once she knew he wasn't going to move Kate turned and walked into the building to go arrest Harrison for the smiled once she had left and pulled out the spare key he had in his wallet, uncuffing himself easily but still remaining in the car. Not even 5 minutes had passed when castle saw Harrison fleeing down the fire escape, hopping out of the car, Rick chased him, Beckett on both their heels.

When Harrison grabbed Rick and pointed the gun at him everything went into slow motion for Kate as she tried to keep the situation under control.

"Rick!" Beckett exclaimed as she saw the gun being pressed into his side

"Stay back! Stay back!" he called

"Whoa! Whoa!" Rick cautioned

"Don't come anywhere closer!"

"Put the gun down!" Kate said taking a step towards the two men

"Stay back! Stay back!" Harrison warned

"Hey, easy, easy, easy!" Rick said feeling the gun pinch his skin

"Don't move!" Harrison screamed

"Let him go, Harrison!"

"Come on!" Harrison ordered Rick as he backed away slowly pulling Rick with him to continue acing as a human shield

"Easy, easy! Okay. Okay, don't..."

"Castle, you okay?" Kate called, fearing for her boyfriend and hating that she had to still keep up the pretence of their lack of relationship

"Yeah. Except psycho here needs a breath mint." He joked trying to put his girlfriend at ease

"Shut up!" Harrison bellowed

"Okay! Hey, Harrison. You know what's bugging me? If you were that deep in debt, why didn't you just ask your father for the money?" Castle inquired

"Castle, you are not helping!" Kate called desperately

"You know what I think? I think you did ask. I think you asked and he said no. I think he always said no. A self-made man like that, I bet he thought you were weak for asking."

"He's the one who was weak. I was trying to make something with my life, and all he cared about was her!" Harrison said full of anger at the thought

"That's why you killed her. It wasn't just for the money. You wanted to punish him before he died, take away the only thing he loved. That's a pretty good story."

"Who are you?"

"Harrison, let him go! It's over." She called desperately

"It's not over! It's not over! Drop the gun or, I swear to God, I'll..." Harrison cried shoving the gun further into Rick's side.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Castle punched his elbow into Harrison's nose, and grabbed the gun. Stepping away from Harrison's crippled form on the ground

"Tell me you saw that!" Castle exclaimed as Kate rolled her eyes and forced Harrison's hands behind his back

"Can I see the cuffs, please?" she huffed from exertion

"Yeah, yeah. Okay."

Once Harrison was safely in a cruiser headed towards the precinct Kate ran over to Rick crushing him to her in a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again okay?" she whispered

"I'm sorry but honestly I was fine," he said, "Harrison had the safety on the whole time" Kate looked at his shocked but instead of scolding him for not telling her she did the last thing anyone expected, she pulled him down for a passionate kiss, one that assured her that he truly was okay. Hearing wolf whistles in the back Kate pulled away and blushed into his shoulder.

"Guess the cat's out of bag now huh?" he whispered against her lips teasingly

"Yep I guess so," She smiled, "Come on lets go to the precinct I can finish my paperwork, then maybe we can spend the night just hanging out I really need some cuddle time." She mumbled embarrassed for having admitted to such a thing.

"That sounds perfect," he whispered, "But I'll have to leave in an hour 'because I need to pick up Alexis, but I'll pick her up then swing round to get you as well. This way you get to spend time with her before she absolutely passes out for the evening. And I can tell by the look on your face that you need to see her as much as she'll want to see you." He finished.

Kate grinned at him. Linking their hands Kate gently guided him back towards the car looking forward to an evening of relaxation and quiet.

**Hey everyone,**

**Yes I know I skimped on the case details, I just really did not eel like tying it all out so I tried to keep it to a bear minimum. As always I hope you enjoyed and _PLEASE_ do not forget to review, I love knowing what you guys think of the story**

**Carolyn **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, **

** Here is the next chapter hope you like it. So it's come to my attention that Alexis is to intelligent to be a 3 year old so I'm changing it to be about 4 and I will be adjusting her vocab as well once I have some time I will go through and change it and then I'll repost those chapters with the modifications. Also let me know if you want me to include more details on the cases or if you were fine with how I did it last chapter. Hope you enjoy, and please remember to review.**

**Carolyn**

Kate glanced at the clock for what must have been the tenth time in the past five minutes, counting down until Five o'clock when she could leave and start her week off. She hadn't told Rick but the day before they had gotten the case she had requested a weeks worth of vacation deciding to surprise Rick and give her self a well earned break. When she had requested the time off Captain Montgomery had simply smiled and said that it was about time she used her vacation. Now as she sat staring at the clock she was thrilled and couldn't wait until it was time for her to go home.

Kate's phone vibrated flashing a photo of Ricks face, grinning she quickly answered the call.

"Hey babe," she smiled into the phone

"Hey, Alexis and I are waiting outside for you when you're ready. She's being really impatient and couldn't wait to see you." He said, Kate smiled.

"Are you sure that Alexis is the one who's being impatient?" she teased

" Okay I might be as well, but I'm calling cause if I look at the clock one more time I'm going to go crazy, so instead of glancing at it constantly in the next four minutes I decided to call you and count down the time while talking with you,"

"How's that going for you?" she asked with a teasing lilt in her voice

"Quiet well actually," he replied, "Because it is now five o'clock and you can leave now. So I will get off the phone to let you grab your stuff and Alexis and I will meet you outside."

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute, Love you babe," she said without thinking about the fact that she was standing in the middle of the Precinct.

"Love you too," he replied a second later he hung up the phone allowing Kate to grab all of her stuff and get ready to leave.

Just as Kate turned to grab her jacket she saw Esposito and Ryan standing there grinning at her like Christmas had come early.

"So," Esposito said unable to keep the grin off hi face, "Who was that? And don't you dare say your dad because no one calls their dad Babe." Kate's face got red, as she tried to figure out to explain what the boys had just heard, "And what is this we hear about you and Castle kissing after you arrested Harrison?"

"Oh," she replied casually, "Don't worry about it I'll tell you later but I really need to go now so I'll see you guys later." With that Kate turned around collected the rest of her belongings and walked out of the precinct, leaving Ryan and Esposito with their jaws hanging open.

Stepping out of the precinct and onto the busy New York into the cold Kate looked around trying to spot Rick and Alexis in the crowd.

"Mommy!" A small voice cried as she felt a small body collide with her legs. Looking down Kate smiled at the sight of Alexis attached to her leg.

"Hey sweetie," she said as she picked the four year old placing Alexis firmly on her hip. "Where's your dad?" She questioned, scanning the crowd for a sign of Rick. Seeing him come panting up the sidewalk Kate grinned.

"Alexis, what did I tell you about running off in the middle of a crowd?" Rick asked attempting to catch his breath.

"Not to." The little girl replied looking down at her feet worried that she had upset her father. "I sorry daddy, but I saw mommy." She replied avoiding eye contact with her father.

"That's fine but next time we stay together" he said sternly making sure that Alexis understood how serious he was. Alexis nodded her head showing her father and Kate that she did understand and that she wouldn't do it again. "Good girl." Having dealt with his daughter Rick turned to Kate and placed a light kiss on her lips, "Hey," he greeted as he pulled away, "ready to go? I was thinking that we could go for dinner and then head to the loft, because I don't know about you but I'm starving." Kate smiled, amazed at how well he could reader and how in sync they were.

"That sounds perfect babe, any idea where we should go?" she questioned

"I don't know I was thinking maybe Italian" he said hesitantly, "but if you want to go somewhere else that's totally fine as well."

"Italian sounds perfect Rick, doesn't it Alexis?" Kate replied

"Yay! 'talian, can I get pasgettti?" the four year old questioned having issues pronouncing spaghetti.

"Sure sweetie," Kate assured the girl, "you can get what ever you want." While Kate was talking to Alexis, Rick was working on hailing a cab for the three of them. Finally succeeding Rick called over to Kate alerting her to the fact that he had secured a cab for them. Kate got herself and Alexis settled in the cab while Rick gave the driver directions to their favourite Italian restaurant.

The cab ride passed in relative silence Rick and Kate content to listen as Alexis gives them a walkthrough of her day at school, only stopping once they had arrived. Alexis hopped out of the car and stood on the sidewalk waiting for the two adults to exit the cab. Taking Kate's hand as the woman had stepped out of the car, Alexis lead both her father and Kate into the small restaurant.

"How many?" Asked the hostess

"Three please," Kate replied, following behind the hostess as they were lead to their seats.

"Your server should be here shortly have a nice evening." With that the hostess left their table leaving the small family by themselves.

"What time do you have to be in at work tomorrow?" Rick asked as he eyed the menu, "Did Montgomery at least give you a half day?" Rick inquired trying to figure out if Kate would finally be able to get some much needed sleep, that she had be skipping out on since this case had started.

"I don't have to go in," Kate smiled loving the look of confusion that covered Rick's face.

"What do you mean? Don't you have more paperwork?" he questioned.

"Nope I finished it today and I don't have to go in for the rest of the week I took a week's vacation, so I plan on doing practically nothing." Kate smiled. The Grin that appeared on Rick's face was enormous as he thought of all the things they could do together in the next week. His thoughts were interrupted by the small voice of his daughter sitting to his right.

"Mommy, can we go to the zoo? I wanna see the penguins." Alexis asked, a hopeful look spreading across her face.

"Of course we can, we can do anything you want," Kate assured the little girl, excited at the prospect of getting to spend a full week with those she cared about most.

As the small family left the restaurant Kate couldn't help but reflect on how drastic a turn her life had taken, all because she had met the amazing man standing beside her.

**I know its short but I wanted to post and I promise that next chapter will be longer. Next few chapters I plan on going into how Rick and Kate met and everyone else finding out. I have a few ideas for how they met but if you have any ideas feel free to let me know. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

** This chapter primarily focuses on how Rick and Kate met. Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews and for those of you who have been waiting for this chapter I hope you enjoy. Please remember to review and let me know what you thought.**

**Carolyn**

_6 moths prior_

It had been a particularly hard case for Beckett, a body had been found in an abandoned warehouse, this had upset Kate a little but no more than a regular case did; it was once they had identified the victim that her calm demeanour started to waver slightly. The victim was Hannah Forrey, a partner a prestigious law firm down town and a mother of two children ages 15 and 20, he husband had passed away two years ago after a battle with cancer.

Kate had thrown herself into the case, refusing to go home and only sleeping sporadically on the break room couch when she was about to collapse from exhaustion. She only ate when Esposito or Ryan forced the food into her hands. They had been working the case for almost a week when Kate had found the missing piece in the form as a missing file. From their it had been fairly easy to link the case to new lawyer to the firm who had believe Hannah was the one standing in the way of his promotion. Telling the two children had probably been the hardest thing Kate had to do since joining the NYPD. Taking some comfort in providing the victim's family with justice. Kate had willingly taken the week off that she had been offered by the captain planning to use it to its extent.

Kate started her break by heading to the nearest Barnes and Noble, deciding to pick up a few books for her week off. Browsing the isles Kate finally came to the mystery section, searching for a replacement of her Favourite book, one that she had spilled coffee on, soaking all of the pages. Picking up the book Kate flipped it to the first chapter and started to read in the isles of the store. She had been standing there for a couple of minutes when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"That book isn't all that great," she heard a man say. "You should try the author's later works." Kate nodded her head, totally ignoring the man and refusing to look up from her page hoping if she ignored him he would go away. Sadly he continued. "I mean come on, angry Wiccans out for blood? That doesn't even sound plausible." The man continued, irritating Kate as she tried to focus, keeping her eyes on her book Kate decided to respond to the mans comment.

"Well I wasn't asking your opinion was I. Besides it's not the plot I like, it's how the author portrayed the characters and how driven for justice they seem to be." She replied hoping that who ever this guy was he would take the hint a leave her alone.

"I guess that's true, but sadly most people don't read for that reason." He responded sadly. Kate was frustrated, she had been at work all day, having just closed a difficult case and all she wanted was to get her books and be left alone. Finally Kate looked up from her novel with the full intention to tell who ever this guy was off for disrupting her and not leaving.

"Look I…" Kate started to say, but as she met eyes with the man who had disturbed her reading she came face to face with Richard Castle, the author of the novel she was currently holding in her hands. "You're...aren't you Richard Castle?" Kate stuttered

"Nice to meet you, now it seems unfair that you know my name but I have absolutely no clue what yours is." He inquired completely stunned by the gorgeous woman standing before him.

"I'm Kate."

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he teased, earning him a small smile from Kate.

"No it wasn't but the fact of the matter remains you are still disturbing my reading, even if you don't like your own book, I still enjoy it, so if you don't mind." She said trying to side step around him.

"I'm sorry," he replied trying to think of anyway he could get her to stay and talk with him awhile longer. "Let me make it up to you, there's a great little coffee place a block away, let me buy you a coffee and maybe I'll even sign your book." He grinned cheekily. Kate fully intending to refuse opened her mouth to respond.

"I would love to." She said, shocking herself as well as the author standing in front of her. Grinning broadly Rick led Kate out of the shop after waiting for her to make her purchases they walked towards the coffee shop using the time to get to know each other. Once inside the shop they placed their orders and moved to a table in the back with their coffees.

"So tell me Kate, what do you do?" he asked trying to gain as much information as possible.

"Why don't you guess?" she replied coyly

"Well let's see, you're not bridge and tunnel, no trace of the boroughs when you talk. So that means Manhattan, that means money. You went to college, probably a pretty good one. You had options, so I'm going with lawyer, or maybe even a doctor." He replied happy with his analysis. Confused when she shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Nope, sorry Mr. Castle not even close, though I do work with both professions pretty closely sometimes."

"Please cal me Rick. And may I just say I'm stumped the only profession that I can think of that works with both lawyers and doctors would be the cops but…" he stopped seeing the grin that had lit up Kate's face. "No way, really?" he asked

"Really Rick, I am a homicide detective with the NYPD." She replied proudly

"Detective? Aren't you a little young to have already made detective?" he questioned having previously pictured detectives as middle aged guys with balding or greying hair.

"Youngest women to make detective in NYPD history," Kate replied obviously pleased to have confused Rick to such an extent.

"That is absolutely amazing" he replied in awe of the woman before him, " That makes a lot more sense though now, why you focus on justice part of the novel that is." He replied seeing the look of confusion on her face. Kate just smiled and nodded her head proud of herself for impressing the best selling author.

"Enough about me Rick tell me about your self, are the tabloids true? Because you don't really strike me as the playboy millionaire that you're constantly portrayed as." She asked curiously.

"That would be because that's a persona my publisher has thrust upon me in order to boost my sales. In actual fact most nights that you see me out at a party I would rather be home with my daughter." He admitted

"You have a daughter? Tell me about her" Kate asked. Rick was shocked most women found out about Alexis and ran for the hills but Kate seemed genuinely interested, so he began to tell her all about Alexis.

"Well she just turned 4 and I don't want to brag but she is the most amazing kid out there. She is really smart and caring. She loves to learn and most of the time she's more mature than I am. I remember once she broke a picture frame because she had been dancing around the family room and knocked into a table. She had been upset and I told her it was fine, not a big deal picture frames are easy enough to replace, and she got a look in her eyes, and immediately proceed to tell me that I had to punish her because she had been bad and then she went up to her room and didn't come out for an hour. When Alexis did some out I asked her what she had been doing and she said to me, 'daddy you weren't going to give me a time out so I gave myself one' with that she went back to play with her toys, I was so shocked I didn't move for a few minutes." As Rick told Kate all about Alexis he was happy to see actually looking interested and caring about what he had to say.

"She sounds amazing Rick." Kate stated, he nodded at her confirming her statement. From there the pair went on to discuss everything from his novels, to her cases trying to find out as much as they could about each other. They hadn't even the time passing when the young barista who had taken their orders earlier came up to them to announce that the shop would be closing shortly. Rick and Kate looked at each other shocked at how long they had been talking to each other. Gathering their things they made there way out of the shop.

"Can I walk you home?" Rick asked not wanting his time with Kate to end. Wanting to prolong her time with Rick Kate agreed and they started walking aimlessly talking about everything and nothing. Finally reaching Kate's apartment they both stood outside not quiet ready for their time together to come to an end.

"As unexpected as it was, I had a really nice time with you Rick." Kate said looking at the ground not wanting to meet his eyes. Rick grinned thrilled that Kate had been thinking the same thing as him.

"I did to Kate," He said trying to gather up the courage to ask the question that had plagued his mind all night, "Can I have your number? I would love to do this again." He asked nervously.

"Yes of course you can Rick, I would love to see you again as well." With that they swapped phone numbers and remained outside talking for awhile longer. A few minutes later Kate decided that she was exhausted and really needed to get some sleep.

"Well goodnight Rick I hope to see you soon." With that she lightly kissed his cheek and walked into her building, fully aware of the man staring at her as she walked away.

It was the next day when she got a call from Rick, his face lighting up the screen of her phone.

"Hi Rick what's up?" she asked

"Well I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" he inquired praying that she was free.

"I'm not doing anything why?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to see a movie with me tonight. Forbidden planet is playing and I just thought that you might want to go." He said

"I love that movie, of course I'll go with you." She replied chuckling slightly when she heard him release the breath he had been holding as he waited for her reply.

"Great I'll pick you up at 7:00" After a sorting out a few more details they hung up both grinning at the prospect of the night to come.

At exactly 7:00 that night a soft knock came at her door, slowly Kate opened the door to find Rick standing there with a wide grin on his face, a grin that only magnified as he was Kate and what she was wearing. Kate had decided to wear skinny jeans and a tank top throwing a leather jacket over the whole thing, it was extremely casual but Kate looked stunning and Rick couldn't take his eyes off her.

They got to the movies with just enough time to buy popcorn and find seats at the back of the theatre. As the movie progressed Kate and Rick gravitated closer and closer together, wanting to increase their proximity Rick draped his arm over her shoulder and smiled when he felt Kate snuggle in closer to his side. When the movie ended he fully expected her to move away, instead she took his hand and they walked through central park holding hands and discussing their favourite parts of the movie.

Once again they reached Kate's apartment neither one of them wanting the magnificent evening to end, except this time when Kate turned to go into her apartment Rick pulled her back and placed a soft kiss on her lips, revelling in the feeling over her lips moving in time with his. Not wanting to push his luck Rick pulled back and allowed his forehead to rest on Kate's both revelling in the high caused by their kiss.

"Wow," Kate breathed amazed that a kiss could have such an effect on her.

"You can say that again" he grinned gazing at her

"As much as I don't want this evening to end I think you should probably go home, you have a little girl waiting for you." Kate said a small smile playing on her lips. Rick was stunned this was the first time someone had told him it was alright to go home because he had a daughter, normally people complained. With another quick kiss and a promise to call her the next day rick left leaving Kate to fully digest the events of the evening.

They progressed like this for all of Kate's vacation, on her last night off work she invited rick over for dinner and they shared a romantic evening in cuddled up under blankets after dinner watching a wide variety of movies. They were part way into the second movie when Rick turned to Kate with a serious look on his face.

"Kate I was wondering if I could ask you something." He asked slightly nervous. His demeanour worrying Kate because he was normally so relaxed.

"Of course you can rick, you can ask me anything." She smiled reassuringly. With that he took a deep breath and in a rush said what he had been meaning to ask all night.

"Doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?" he asked in one breath

"Sorry what did you say I couldn't understand you." Kate asked having completely missed it the first time.

"Do you want to be my Girlfriend?" he asked a second time, making sure to space his words. Kate was stunned but thrilled; she kissed him forcefully causing him to fall backwards on her couch.

"I would love to Rick," she replied enthusiastically, "But one thing," she asked hesitantly, "can we keep it between us for now? I don't think I can deal with people at work finding out." She said worried about his reaction

"That's perfectly fine, I was about to ask you the same thing I don't want to have us splashed all over page 6 so I'm fine with keeping us on the down low for now. But eventually we should tell people." He said Kate nodding her head in agreement.

"Rick we should probably talk about the fact I'm going back to work tomorrow." Kate said quietly

"Okay what do you want to talk about," he questioned

"I work long and weird hours so we won't be able to spend as much time together." She said sadly

"Kate I know, and that's fine, I love that you're a cop and I am flexible so I'm not worried about you hours okay?"

"Okay" she replied. Having reassured Kate Rick brought up one more topics that they needed to discuss

"I want you to meet Alexis." He stated watching Kate for any signs of discomfort

"Oh, okay I would love to meet her, when and where?" Kate asked completely taking rick by surprise

"Really? You're okay with that?" He inquired

"Why wouldn't I be" Kate asked confused, "She's apart of your life of course I want to meet her. I just hope she likes me."

"She will love you trust me." He reassured. With that the couple settled back down and finished the movie falling asleep together on the couch.

It had been a month later when Rick told Kate he loved her. They had been at the museum all afternoon with Alexis one of the many outings the three had been on together since Kate had met the small girl 2 weeks prior. They had been saying good bye when rick blurted it out.

"I love you Kate, I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I seem to love you and I fall harder everyday." He admitted watching the massive grin that spread across her face.

"I love you too Rick, so much." They both grinned at each other as they moved closer for a kiss. Both thinking the same thing, how the hell did I get so lucky?

**Hope you all liked it. Please remember to review. I had a ton of ideas how they could meet but this one was my favourite. Let me know what you thought and any suggestions you might have. I love reading your reviews so keep them coming.**

**Carolyn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone,**

** I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, a lot of you wanted to see how they met. So I hope you were happy with how I had that happen. This chapter is a long one and another one that you have all been waiting for, the unveiling of Rick and Kate as a couple (with some Alexis thrown in.)**

**Carolyn**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all Characters belong to ABC and the creators of Castle**

_Present day_

"Kate? Kate babe, you okay?" Rick asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh ya I'm fine just remembering something," she replied happily

"Oh, am I allowed to know what you were remembering that made you so happy?" he inquired curious as to what had put the small smile on her face.

"I was remembering how we met," she informed him, "And how you could not take a hint in that book store. I'm glad you didn't don't get me wrong but come one Rick, did you really not notice?" she asked laughing slightly.

"Oh I saw the hints and that you wanted me to leave but for some reason I just couldn't, you had me mesmerized." He replied, "That and I wanted to know the person who was crazy enough to read one of my worst novels to date."

"Okay Rick sure, I'm just glad you ignored my hints and convinced me to go for coffee with you." She smiled gently

"I am too" he smiled leaning over to lightly kiss Kate, revelling once again in the feeling of her lips against his.

"Come on Rick, lets get Alexis home she's fast asleep and can't be very comfortable." Nodding his head in agreement he hailed a cab and they were soon on their way towards the loft. Once they had arrived Rick paid the driver while Kate slowly and carefully carried Alexis up to the loft, using her key to let them in.

Settling Alexis into bed Kate pressed a gentle kiss on the small girls head. "Goodnight Alexis sleep tight." She mumbled against the small girl's head turning and walking out of the room.

As Kate walked down the hall she couldn't help but pray everything would go well when she and Rick revealed their relationship to their friends and the media. The thought of what could happen plagued Kate's mind as she walked through the silent house, pausing at the top of the stairs to observe the loft with the light from the setting sun streaming in.

"Kate?" Rick called softly, hesitant to pull her out of her thoughts, "What are you thinking?" he asked gently

"It's nothing," she replied looking at the ground.

"Kate, look at me," he said softly, "What ever it is you can tell me and I know it's not anything." At this Kate pinned him with one of her patented looks, the one that say 'oh really?' challenging his statement. Feeling the need to defend himself Rick went on to explain. "You're knowing on your lip, you only do that when you're worried or deep in thought, which seeing as you were standing on the top of the steps for the past five minutes just staring into the loft. And finally I can see it in your eyes, you're worried that's the same look you had when you met Alexis and were worried she wouldn't like you. So I ask again, Kate what's wrong?" he asked the worry evident in his voice, his eyes pleading with her to answer. Not wanting to worry Rick any more than he already was Kate decided to tell him.

"What if everyone reacts badly?" she whispered, "What if Black pawn is unhappy because you're no longer playing to the fan base? What if…" she continued the worry obvious in her body.

"Kate," he said cutting her off, "Everyone will be fine with it. Black pawn won't care and if they do they aren't the only publishers who want my books, okay? I'm not worried about them. I'm more worried Ryan and Esposito won't like me." He replied, startled when Kate chuckled softly. "What's so funny?" he questioned confused by her reaction.

"Ryan and Esposito love you, I wouldn't worry about them." She said

"Why not? Esposito was in the military, and even though Ryan is on your side I feel like he still has family in the Irish mob." He replied only half jokingly.

"Esposito and Ryan are kind of like my brothers, if I'm happy then they may huff and puff about it but at the end of the day they'll be happy for me. Beside Esposito loves you because he loves the idea of watching me deal with something I can't control." Kate said putting Rick's mind at ease.

"Oh," he replied happy that he no longer had to worry about the two detectives.

"Now that we have that cleared up, what is this I hear bout them coming over dinner on Saturday night?"

" Oh that?" he replied oblivious to the glare that she was sending him, "Well I thought the easiest way to tell them would be to have them over for dinner on Saturday and let them know over dessert." He replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kate stood there with her mouth open shocked about how casually he was talking about this. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, "Oh I also invited Montgomery and Paula. Kill two birds with one stone type thing."

"You mean this Saturday? As in tomorrow night? Okay that's fine, I guess it's more like a mini party than dinner," she said still trying to process everything that was going on.

"Kate, babe it will be fine," he reassured seeing the look of worry that was still fixed on Kate's face. "Paula is their so that once everyone else leaves we can plan our press statement and Paula will deal with everything else."

"Okay, what are we going to have? Because I refuse to have takeout with all of these people I will cook and, if you promise to behave, you can help me."

"You can cook?" he asked incredulously, "If you can cook why do you have a Styrofoam temple in you fridge?"

"Just because I don't cook Rick doesn't mean I can't." she replied indignantly

"Really?" he teased, "Because the one time you tried cooking or me you set off the smoke alarms in your apartment." He grinned

"That was not my fault and you know it. You distracted me."

"I did no such thing" Rick said feigning innocence.

"Oh really? Because if I remember correctly the chocolate sauce and whipped cream that was meant to be part of dessert never made it onto the chocolate cake, if I remember correctly they both ended up all over…" she said before he cut her off

"Okay, okay you made your point, I don't know if you can cook. I just want everything to go perfectly and because I've never had your cooking" he trailed off allowing Kate to fill in the blanks.

"I'm not going to mess up trust me; you can even ask Lanie if you want, she's had my cooking many times before." Pausing Kate was hit with a realization, "Oh crap, we have to invite Lanie on Saturday, and you know she would kill us if we didn't."

"Okay but you can invite her, because I wouldn't know how to hide the reason from her, the guys I just invited over for poker and food." He smiled

"Don't worry I'll deal with Lanie," looking down at her watch Kate noticed that it was only 9:30 and it would be the perfect time to call Lanie and invite her. "I'm going to go call her now and get it out of the way, then I'll be right back and maybe we can watch a movie or something." She asked hopefully

"That sounds amazing babe, I'll get the movie and popcorn ready, you go call Lanie and deal with that.' He kissed her gently and started to walk towards the kitchen. Smiling to herself Kate finished her phone out of her back pocket and headed towards Rick's bedroom hitting speed dial for her best friend.

"Hey girl what's up?" Lanie asked as she picked up the phone, Lanie knew that Kate's after case ritual involved a hot bubble bath, a glass of wine and a book, this normally meant that Lanie wouldn't hear from Kate till the next day. Hearing from her not 4 hours after the close of a case was unheard of.

"Not much, I was just wondering if you were busy tomorrow night." Kate stated chewing nervously on her lip.

"No why? You want to have a girl's night? We haven't had one of those in awhile and you still haven't told me why you decided to cut your hair so short." Lanie huffed

"Not a girls night exactly," Kate said trying to figure out how to get Lanie to come the next night and not reveal her relationship at the same time, "Well castle invited Espo, Ryan, Montgomery and a few other people over tomorrow night for dinner or something, and everyone is insisting I be there. I really don't want to be arrested for homicide so can you _**please**_ come and keep me sane?" Kate asked trying to make herself sound accurately pissed off about being forced to go to the dinner.

"Of course I'll go girl, but there is something that you're not telling me and I will find out I promise you that." Lanie threatened jokingly

"Okay Lanie you can try," Kate smiled, "I'm going to go now I haven't properly decompressed from that case and I can feel it eating away at me." She said making her escape.

"Okay but remember you owe me for this, and I want payment to be in the form of an explanation as to what's been going on with you the past few months." With that Lanie hung up leaving Kate their slightly relieved that Lanie didn't suspect that she was in a relationship. As for the explanation Lanie was owed she would get it the next day at dinner with everyone else.

Walking out of the bedroom Kate was startled when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, and a soft kiss placed on her temple. Smiling Kate leaned back into Rick and just took a moment to revel in the feeling of his arms around her. Turning in his arms she pressed a kiss on his lips.

Kate had intended for the kiss to be soft and brief but when she felt Rick swipe his tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance she lost all inhibitions. Plunging her hands into her hair she pulled them closer together granting him entrance as their tongues began to battle for dominance. They only pulled away when their lungs started to scream for air. Rick smiled as they pulled away gently guiding Kate towards the couch, where she saw that he had everything ready for their movie night. The couple got settled with Rick sitting on the corner of the couch with Kate cuddled into his side. Pressing play Rick stared at the screen before turning to Kate.

"How did the call with Lanie go?" he questioned

"Oh it went fine, apparently I owe her an explanation as to what's been going on with me the past few months and why I decided to cut my hair so short but I promised all would be explained soon and she was content with that. So she's agreed to come and help keep me sane tomorrow night so that I don't shoot you." Kate grinned

"You would never do that," he whispered

"You're right but Espo and Ryan thought I was getting close, besides it's a good cover for Lanie being here tomorrow night." She agreed

"That's true" he nodded

"Yes it is now shush so that I can watch what ever movie you decided to put on." Kate stated turning her attention back onto the screen to see what movie they would be watching for the remainder of the night. When the title screen popped up Kate couldn't help but laugh. "Wedding Crashers? Really Rick" she smiled

"Hey I know for a fact that you love this movie and besides I figured we could use something light and fun to take our minds off the past few days." He defended

"Oh I don't mind, I'm just amazed at how well you can read me." With that the couple focused their attention back on the television allowing the movie to suck them in. An hour later, Rick and Kate were passed out on the couch having fallen asleep in each others arms.

Next Morning

It was early morning when the light started to stream through the windows in Rick's loft, falling on the sleeping couple of the couch. Kate stirred as the light began to invade her sleep, shinning into her eyes as she tried to desperately sleep in on one of her few days off. Opening her eyes slightly Kate was surprised to see Alexis in a chair across the room from them sleeping in the large overstuffed armchair that filled up the corner of the room. Kate stood up careful not to disturb her sleeping partner and made her way over to the little girl.

Running her hand gently over Alexis's head as the little girl started to stir.

"Mommy?" she whispered sleepily

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing down here? Why aren't you upstairs in bed?" Kate questioned gently

"I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep, so I went to daddy's room but you and daddy weren't there. I came out here to look for you and you were both asleep on the couch. I didn't want you guys to be mad if I woke you up so I just curled up in the chair." The little girl replied worried that she had done something wrong.

"Alexis, you can always wake us up okay? If you have a nightmare or just can't sleep you can always wake me and daddy up." Kate stated gently, happy that Alexis seemed to understand but confused as to why the 4 year old still seemed hesitant. "Sweetie, why did you think that you couldn't wake us up?" Kate questioned making sure Alexis knew she wasn't in trouble.

"Well I woke up mommy once when I was younger and she was really mad and she yelled at me. So I just don't wake up anyone anymore, even if it's a scary dream" Alexis said the hurt she felt from the incident evident in her voice.

"Alexis, your dad and I will never ever yell at you if you have to wake us up okay? We want to know if you can't sleep or if you have a nightmare, if we don't know we can't help." Kate said, upset that Alexis had been keeping this from her and Rick. "Tell you what sweetie, I think that we need an extra special breakfast this morning, I'll make you anything you want." Kate said happy to have finally put a smile on Alexis's face. Turning to make sure that Rick was still asleep Kate was shocked to see a few tears streaming down his face. Trying to distract Alexis, Kate sent her upstairs to get changed and then meet her in the kitchen. Once Alexis had left Kate walked over to rick and pulled him into a hug, waiting for him to say what was on his mind.

"I could kill her Kate, she's hurt Alexis so much" he stated once he had calmed down a bit, not needing to say that he was referring to his ex-wife Meredith, " Alexis should always feel comfortable coming to me if she can't sleep, and I can't help but wonder how many times this has happened before." He finished in a whisper.

"I know Rick, I know, but all we can do now is making sure that Alexis knows that she can always come to us without either one of us being mad, and we just keep loving that amazing little girl." Kate said easing Ricks worries at least a small amount. Rick nodded his head in agreement, thankful that he had Kate to help and support him as he tried to clean up the mess that Meredith had made. "Come one Rick, we have a hungry little girl waiting for us in the kitchen, can't keep her waiting." With a small smile Kate got off the couch and entered the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the three of them.

After the eventful morning the rest of the day passed by relatively quickly, causing more anxiety for Kate as the clock ticked closer and closer to the time that everyone would be showing up for dinner. Kate had been in the kitchen most of the day preparing dinner, wanting everything to be perfect. Once everything had reached a point where Kate just had to leave it to simmer, she left the kitchen smiling when she found Alexis and Rick playing a game of Candy land, it appeared as though Rick wasn't doing as well as he had hoped, having been beaten by Alexis many times already. Smiling at the sight Kate made her way into the bedroom to change for the evening. Looking into Ricks closet Kate took a moment to try and remember when so many of her clothes had migrated to the loft, shaking her head Kate realized that this was a topic to ponder another time, Right now she needed to find an appropriate outfit for the evening. Pulling on a fitted red shirt, a pair of dark skinny jeans and her signature heals Kate felt suitably dressed for the evening. The only way to know for sure though was to check Rick's reaction.

Kate walked out of the bedroom and immediately caught Rick's eye, she knew that she had picked a suitable outfit for the evening by the fact that Rick was unable to take his "eyes off her. Alexis wanting to know what her father was staring at turned around on grinned at Kate.

"You look nice mommy," Alexis smiled

"Thanks sweetie but you look nicer." Kate replied causing the smile on Alexis's face to grow even larger, Kate was about to say something to rick when a knock came at the door, alerting them to their first guest of the evening. "And so it begins," Kate muttered under her breath, Rick simply smiled at her and went to open the door for the first of their friends.

**Hey,**

**So I know I said that this is the chapter of the great unveiling, but I kind of got bit side tracked with the build up, I hope you enjoy this though and the next chapter will be up Monday evening. Also if you wanted to know what Kate was wearing you can find it at the link below. Please remember to review **

**Carolyn**

www. polyvore cgi/set?id=65813219


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the much awaited unveiling of their relationship, Thank you so much to all of you who took the time to review it means a lot to me. So without further ado the dinner party, I hope you all enjoy. **

"Lanie?!" Rick exclaimed, feigning his surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Castle, I got a call from Kate saying you were having a party and I just had to invite myself." Lanie answered, giving Kate a look that clearly said you owe me. "Besides if I wasn't here there would be know one her to keep Beckett sane so she doesn't shoot you."

Alexis looked around confused and tugged on Kate's sleeve to get her attention, "Mommy," she whispered, "Who's Beckett?" Alexis asked clearly confused. Alexis's confusion hit Kate like a ton of brick's, they had planned to tell everyone after dinner, but if Alexis called Kate mom before hand everyone would wonder why this little girl, who had supposedly, just met Kate for the first time was calling her mom. Kate looked at Rick with panic in her eyes, panic that she saw replicated in his. Kate turned towards Lanie who was standing there with her mouth open, complete disbelief written all over her face.

Instead of saying anything Lanie walked towards Alexis with a smile on her face. "Well Castle, aren't you going to introduce me to this adorable little girl?" Lanie questioned deciding to deal with her best friend later.

"Oh ya, of course. Lanie this is my daughter Alexis, Alexis this is Kate's friend Lanie." He said confused as to why Lanie hadn't started to question Kate. Lanie moved to sit beside Alexis on the couch, but before she sat down, she shot Kate a look that clearly implied that Lanie wanted answers and she wanted them soon.

"Hi Alexis," Lanie said gently

"Hi," Alexis said shyly.

"How old are you Alexis?" Lanie asked immediately making Alexis more comfortable.

"I just turned four" she replied a proud grin spreading across her face.

"Wow, you're so big." Lanie exclaimed, while Alexis nodded her head. "Was it a good birthday? What did your daddy get you?"

"Daddy got me lots a stuff," Alexis stated as she began to list the many presents she had received the month before. "Well Daddy got me some really pretty dresses, and the new doll that I really wanted, I can show her to you later she's in my room, and Gram took me to see a play on Broadway called Mamma Mia that was loads of fun. Oh and daddy also got me three laser tag vests, he won the first time but then mommy came over after work and said it wasn't fair so she played on my team and we haven't lost since." Alexis said beaming at her new friend.

"Is that so," Lanie said shooting a glance towards Kate and Rick both of whom still had slight looks of panic on their faces.

"But even though that was a lot of fun it wasn't the best gift I got." Alexis stated, oblivious to the building tension in the room.

"It wasn't? What was then?" Lanie questioned bring her attention back to the little girl.

"The best gift was from mommy," Alexis said grinning at the memory

"Oh? What did she get you?" Lanie inquired

"Mommy took three whole days off work, and we did a lot of stuff." Alexis said still grinning broadly, "on the first day we went to the museum, and we looked at the dinosaurs and we looked at the mummies but I think seeing all the stars and planets was the coolest part."

"Wow was all that on the first day?" Lanie asked

"Yep on the second day we went to the movies and saw Hotel for Dogs, it was really funny, after that we went for ice cream and then played in the park for hours. It was so much fun but I liked the last day the best." Alexis stated happily reliving the memory. "we slept in and mommy made breakfast cause when we got up daddy had left for a meeting, the mommy said that today we could do anything that I wanted to do, so I asked her to take me to her favourite place. We went to the book store and it was amazing, Mommy let me pick out as many books as I wanted and then when we got hoe she helped me read some of the easier ones and we started Charlie and the Chocolate factory. It was the bestest gift ever and mommy still reads to me every time she's here." Alexis said looking towards Kate with such a massive smile on her face that Kate couldn't help but smile back despite the worries that were plaguing her mind.

"Well it sounds like y u had an amazing birthday Alexis." Lanie stated, "Do you know what your mommy does for a living?" Lanie asked just making sure that it wasn't some weird coincidence even though she had clearly heard the little girl before her call Kate mommy.

"Yep, mommy catches bad guys and puts them in jail so they can't hurt anyone." Alexis said pride shining through every word she spoke. Lanie's suspicions confirmed she decided that now was the time to confront Kate and gain the explanation that she was craving.

"Kate, can I- "Lanie began before a knock on the door interrupted her. Rick made his way to the door thankful for the distraction and ready to welcome the next of their guests. What Rick was expecting was everyone to be on the other side of the door. Rick ushered everyone into the room and began to offer drinks to all of the newcomers. While Rick settled in all of the new arrivals Kate did her best to avoid making eye contact with Lanie.

"Hey Esposito, hey Ryan," Kate called to her team, " What took you so long? You left me here with Castle all by myself and that's just plain mean." Kate teased, the boys looking at her slightly confused. Kate grinned at them and went to see if Rick needed any help in the kitchen bringing out the many drinks that people had requested.

"Rick do you need any help?" she asked, watching him pour all of the drinks.

"No I'm fine, thanks though." He replied, he turned around so that he would be facing her when he hesitantly asked the question that had been on his mind since Lanie had inadvertently discovered their relationship early. "I think that we should tell everyone before dinner that way Lanie isn't tempted and we have plenty of time to speak to Paula about a press statement and you have time to explain to Montgomery that it won't effect your work." Kate just looked at him, mulling over his words in her head.

"Okay that makes sense I guess, but don't expect me to come save you when Ryan and Esposito give you the 'Big brother talk'. "She teased, "But seriously though, we need to decide how we're going to tell them, do we ease into it? Or do we just spit it out and see if any one notices?" Kate asked. Little did they know Alexis was out in the dinning taking the decision out of their hands.

"Who are you? I'm Alexis and I'm four' Alexis said boldly walking up to Ryan and Esposito.

"I'm Javier, I work with Kate, and I guess your dad now too." Esposito replied amusedly, as Alexis turned to face his partner waiting for an answer.

"And I'm Kevin I work with Kate and your dad as well." He replied

"You work with my mommy? So does that mean you put bad guys in jail to? Or are you like Lanie?" Alexis asked

"Wait what?" the detectives replied looking at Lanie with confused expressions on their face. Lanie just smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know anymore that you two," Lanie said

"Any more about what?" Montgomery asked joining the conversation.

"Anymore about why Castle's daughter Alexis, calls Beckett mom." Ryan replied, at this point Alexis spoke up deciding to answer everyone's questions.

"I call Katie mommy because she does the things that mommies do." Alexis stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How long have you known Katie?" Lanie asked gently

"Umm, I met Katie when it was still cold out and there was snow so maybe in February? I don't remember but I know that she wasn't working for the week they met." Alexis supplied in her usual cheerful self, unaware of the effects her statement had made on any of the adults in the room.

The room was silent as all of the adults processed the new information. It was to a silent room that Rick and Kate walked into carrying a tray of drinks for all of the guests in assembly. They looked at each other confused as to why everyone had suddenly turned to face them when all hell broke loose.

"Katherine Beckett, why didn't you tell me?"

"Richard Castle, how dare you keep this from me, what if the press had found out?" many similar statements flied through the room as Rick and Kate tried to figure out what was going on. Trying to regain control Rick shouted over the noise.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN" his voice boomed echoing through the loft. "Thank you. Now one elect one person to tell us what you are talking about so we can actually understand what you just said." All eyes turned towards Montgomery, and he sighed knowing that he would have to be careful as he attempted to voice the emotions and thoughts of everyone in the room.

"Well Rick, your daughter was just asking Esposito and Ryan how they knew you, and they said that they worked with you and Kate. She then went on to ask if they put bad guys in jail like her mommy does. After a few more questions we found out that she's known Kate for almost six months. So my question for you guys is, how is that possible when you supposedly met 4 days ago?" he questioned keeping his tone friendly but the disapproval was still evident in his voice. Alexis picking up on this started to silently cry thinking that she had done something wrong. Noticing Alexis's distress Kate walked over to the little girl and picked her up, resting Alexis on her hip.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Kate murmurs quietly, ignoring all of the eyes staring at her as she comforted Alexis.

"Are you in trouble? I didn't mean to get you in trouble. All I wanted to do was to say hi and ask if they worked with you and daddy. I promise I didn't mean it," at this point Alexis had worked herself up and was quiet upset, clinging to Kate as though her life depended on it.

"Alexis your daddy and I aren't in trouble sweetie," Kate soothed rubbing small circles across Alexis's back, "And even if we were it would be our fault, because we should have told our friends sooner. But nothing you did tonight was wrong okay?" Kate asked thrilled to see that the tears had stopped and Alexis was starting to understand what she had been told.

"So you're not in trouble?" the little girl questioned once more.

"No we're not," Kate smiled, "Now why don't you go get you're doll that you wanted to show Lanie okay? I'm sure she really wants to see it." Kate stated giving a pointed look at her best friend. Alexis swivelled in Kate's arm trying to determine if what Kate said was correct, still dazed from the evenings events Lanie nodded her head amazed at seeing her friend in such a motherly role. Kate placed Alexis on the ground and watched as she walked away to go and get her doll. Knowing that it would take Alexis about five minutes to make it up the stairs, grab her doll and rejoin them, Kate faced the group and started to explain as quickly as she could.

"Rick and I met after the Forrey case, I was upset so like I normally do, I went to the book store and was reading the first few pages of a novel when this annoying man came up and started to talk to me. I refused to make eye contact he persisted and we ended up going for coffee. After that we saw each other pretty much everyday. And soon we were dating." Kate took a calming breath, looking to Rick to help her out. Rick began the explanation as to why they hadn't told anyone.

"We didn't tell you guys," he began nervously, "Because we wanted to keep it to ourselves at first, we were still unsure of ourselves and didn't want to bring anyone into that until we were sure. Gina started to bug me about my image and started saying I needed to be more public about my life, it was then that Kate and I realized that if we told people about our relationship we would become paparazzi bait, and I didn't want to do that to Kate." He finished explaining his side of the hidden relationship. It was once a gain Kate's turn, taking a deep breath she continued the story knowing Alexis would be down the stairs any minute.

"Besides the paparazzi I didn't want to have to deal with everything at work, I didn't want people to say I was getting distracted and it's really difficult to be a female detective, everyone is always wondering if you're as good as the men, having a boyfriend would not have helped me in anyway so we kept it quiet." Finishing their explanation Kate and Rick both felt as though a great weight had been lifted off of their shoulders, both liberated from the secret that they had kept for six months. They surveyed the room taking in the various looks of surprise and shock that adorned many of their friend's faces. It was Paula who spoke first.

"Okay so you're going to have to release a statement, it will be low key I promise and I'll make sure that the press is kept to a minimum, but you are both going to have to make some social appearances. And Rick if you plan on actually writing that book, I'm going to need both of you at the press release if it ever happens. Now I would stay but this is big news and I'm going to need to start getting your statement ready." With that Paula grabbed her coat and left the loft. Everyone staring after her as though she was a tornado that had touched down briefly in their lives. The boys were the first to regain their composure after Paula's sudden departure.

"Well we're happy for you Beckett" Espo said

"Ya but we wish you told us earlier." Ryan stated the hurt barely evident in his voice.

"I would have if I could, you guys know that." Kate said pleading with them to understand.

"We know" both detectives replied happy that their boss was finally with someone who made her truly happy. It was then that Lanie spoke up and let her opinions be heard.

"I'm happy for you girl, I really am. But if you ever keep a secret like that from me again you're not going to like what you see." Lanie replied smiling at her friend, "Oh and you still owe me details and an explanation as to why your hair is so short, if you give me that then I'll call us even." Kate rolled her eyes but nodded her head in agreement.

"I can give you one tonight but the details will have to wait till we're not in the company of my boss," Kate replied happy that Lanie was taking it so well. Hearing little feet on the stairs Kate knew that Alexis was back and had brought her doll to show Lanie. Having finally made it down the stairs Alexis ran over to Lanie and started to explain in great detail the back story that she had given her doll. With Lanie occupied Montgomery decided that now was the time to speak up.

"Beckett, although I dislike the fact that you kept this from all of us for so long, I understand why you did, now I know that Mr. Castle is supposed to be following you for research but if he clouds your judgement even once he is out of the precinct, is that clear?"

"Yes sir, perfectly clear." Beckett replied, thrilled that everyone had taken the news so well.

"Okay Kate spill, what happened to you're hair?" Lanie questioned once Alexis was absorbed in her doll.

"Oh," Kate said running her hand through her short pixie cut, "well Alexis were sick a few weeks ago so I stayed over on one of my days off and we were doing a craft, somehow Alexis managed to get crazy glue, and sticky tack in my hair it wouldn't come out and it was stuck pretty high up. My only option was to cut it." Kate said shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you miss it?" Lanie asked

"Ya I do but I don't regret it if that makes sense. I'm thrilled that even though Alexis was sick I was able to make her smile and fell a little better. Besides my hair will grow back eventually, and until then there are so many thing that I can do with it." Kate said. Lanie looked at her with slight awe on her face.

"Look at you Kate you've gone all soft" Lanie teased.

"I have not, only towards Alexis, she's just so amazing Lanie." Kate gushed.

"I'm sure she is."

"As lovely as this is I have to go check on dinner, if you will excuse me" With that Kate made her escape into the kitchen needing the few moments to herself to collect her thoughts.

It was much later that evening when Kate locked the front door of the loft and made her way o the man sitting on the couch with a four year old curled in his lap, fast asleep.

"I told you, you didn't have to worry" He said the grin plastered on his face.

"Yes I know but I still did because it could have gone much worse then that." Kate reminded him.

"Well it didn't, so how about I put Alexis to bed and you go run yourself the bubble bath that I know you're absolutely craving." He said making her feel as though he was reading her mind.

"Are you sure?" she questioned

"One hundred percent. Besides once Alexis is in bed I'll come join you" he said giving Kate once over while he raised his eyebrows. Kate smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips before walking towards his bedroom.

"Rick," she called

"Yes?"

"I'll be waiting," with that she tossed her shirt into his face and walked away only half dressed. One thought ran through Ricks head as he brought his daughter to her room. 'Oh dear god,' he thought 'that women is going to kill me. But what away to go.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review; reading what you guys have to say about the story always makes my day. If you have any ideas what they should do during Kate's week off let me know and I'll try to incorporate it. Thanks for reading**

**Carolyn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone,**

**So I was a little disappointed with the response of the last chapter. A lot of you had been asking for it so the lack of response makes me feel as though you didn't like it. Which is totally fine just let me know and maybe a way to improve it. It would be greatly appreciated. Any way here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.**

**Carolyn**

Warmth. That was the first thing to penetrate Kate's mind as she woke up the next morning. Glancing over at the clock Kate was surprised to see that it was already eleven o'clock in the morning, normally she couldn't sleep in past eight due to years of being woken up early for body drops. Stretching Kate glanced over to see that Rick was already awake, probably waking up an hour or two before so that he could get Alexis breakfast and ready for the day. Hearing laughter in the kitchen Kate got up from bed and got her self ready for the day, so that she could join her family in the kitchen.

Stepping out of the bedroom and into the rest of the loft Kate was met with a sight that she couldn't help but laugh at. Rick was standing in the kitchen covered in flour, while Alexis was perfectly clean, as she scolded her father for making such a mess.

"Daddy, you can't make a mess, Mommy is gonna to be up soon and I want to surprise her but we can't do that if we have to clean up your mess." Alexis said placing her little hands on her hip.

"Sweetie don't worry we'll finish making mommy's breakfast and then while you are keeping her busy I will sneak out here to clean it up. Okay?" he soothed trying to figure out how he ended up with such a responsible little girl.

Realizing they were trying to surprise her, Kate snuck back into the bedroom and pretended that she was still asleep, so that the surprise wouldn't be ruined. It wasn't long before Kate heard the bedroom door open quietly, a moment later Kate felt the bed shift as Alexis scrambled up to gently wake Kate.

"Mommy," she whispered, "mommy wake up," Deciding that her act had gone on long enough Kate slowly sat up taking in the scene before her. Alexis sat on the bed beside her, still in her pj's and wearing an adorable grin. While Rick stood in the doorway holding a tray of food, "We made you breakfast mommy" Alexis said beckoning her father over with her small hand.

"I can see that," Kate replied, "It looks amazing sweetie, thank you. But I have on important question for you." Kate stated, confusion covering the little girls face.

"What mommy?" Alexis asked, curiosity colouring her question.

"Well what are we going to do today? I have the week off remembered?" Kate said, smiling as an even larger grin spread across Alexis's face.

"Can we go to the Zoo mommy? I wanna see the penguins and the tigers and the elephants and the…"

"Whoa slow down sweetie, of course we can go to the zoo but none of us are ready to go yet. So how about you help me finish my breakfast and then we all get ready to leave. Sound good?" Kate asked looking towards Rick for confirmation that this plan was fine with him as well.

"Yay," Alexis replied moving closer to Kate, "Are you almost done? Should I go get ready now? Daddy come help me get ready." With that the red head grabbed her fathers hand and dragged him out of the bedroom so that she could be ready to leave as soon as Kate was. Kate smile to herself and quickly finished her breakfast, jumping in the shower soon after. Once Kate had emerged from the bedroom ready to leave she couldn't help but laugh.

Alexis was sitting on the couch with her jacket and shoes already on, bouncing up and down with excitement, what made Kate laugh even harder though was the fact that Rick was situated in a similar manner buzzing with excitement as well.

"Okay, let's go," she called to them grabbing her coat as Alexis ran to the door. Waiting for them to follow her.

It was another 20 minutes before they arrived at the zoo but Alexis could not contain her excitement, bouncing up and down on the sot as Rick paid the cab, clutching Kate's hand. Once Rick had paid admission the three of them walked around, making sure to visit the penguins that Alexis had been so adamant in seeing.

"Daddy can they fly?" Alexis asked wondering why all the funny looking birds just waddled around.

"No pumpkin they can't fly" He responded

"Why not they're birds, its just silly if they can't fly," Alexis said confusion covering her face. While Rick began to explain that not all birds could fly, Kate stepped back and let Rick deal with the onslaught of questions she knew was about to come.

"You have a beautiful family, your little girl is adorable" a kind voice from behind Kate said. Kate spun around to see an older women sitting on the bench behind her with a small smile on her face. Kate opened her mouth to correct her and say that Alexis wasn't actually her daughter but thought against it. Alexis considered Kate her mom, so she guessed that made Alexis her daughter. A smile formed on Kate's face at the thought.

"Thank you, they mean the world to me." Kate replied a smile blooming on her face.

"Yes, that's quite obvious," the old women stated, "You can see it in your eyes" suddenly the old women stood up and walked away, leaving Kate completely baffled as to what was going on. _Well that was weird_ Kate thought, as Alexis's voice pierced through her thoughts.

"Mommy let's go, Daddy wants to see the giraffes." Kate smiled and followed her family through the zoo from one exhibit to another, and although she looked she didn't see the old women anywhere else. Passing it off as a one time thing Kate decided to just enjoy the rest of her afternoon with her family, and not let the strange encounter bother her. It was about 4:00 in the afternoon when Alexis started to get cranky, all of the excitement and activity from the day and the night before catching up with the small girl who had skipped her nap in order to spend more time at the Zoo. When Alexis fell asleep on Rick's shoulder the couple decided that it was time to head back to the loft and call it quits for the day.

Stepping into the lobby of Rick's building Kate held the door open for Rick, as he was still carrying the sleeping Alexis.

"Mr. Castle," the doorman called out.

"Yes Edward? Is something the matter?" Castle asked, whispering so he wouldn't disturb Alexis.

"No nothing is the matter, just letting you know that your friend showed up and she is waiting for you upstairs." The doorman informed him

"Umm, my friend?" Rick questioned worry creasing his brow. Seeing his concern Kate went into full cop mode trying to figure out what was going on.

"Edward what did this person look like?" Kate questioned hoping that this would help Rick figure out who had shown up unannounced.

"Well, she was in her late twenties, early thirties, said she was friends with Mr. Castle from way back and was here to surprise him. She had red hair, fairly similar to little Alexis here, that's all I remember before she breezed through the rest of the lobby after snatching the key from me." Edward explained worried that he had done something wrong.

"Alright, thanks Edward just next time don't let anyone up unless you have explicit permission." Rick said, dread settling in his stomach as he figured out who it was, waiting for them upstairs. Rick led Kate over to the elevators still carrying Alexis, silent as he tried to figure out how to warn Kate about what was waiting for them upstairs. Rick had been so lost in thought that the silence had started to worry Kate, prompting her to question him half way up to the loft.

"Rick is everything okay?" she asked

"No, not if it's who I think it is." He replied still trying to figure out how to deal with the unexpected visitor.

"Well tell me who you think it is. Maybe I can help." She said reaching out to place a comforting hand on his arm. He was about to respond when the elevator door dinged alerting them to their arrival on the top floor. Both stepping out of the elevator in silence trying to figure out how to best protect on another from who ever was on the other side of the door. Placing the key in the lock Rick unlocked the door, holding his breath as he pushed it open praying that he was wrong in his assumption.

"Kitten!"

The loud piercing voice sent one thought through Rick and Kate's mind, _Shit what now._

**Hey guys,**

** Sorry this took me longer to post then normal, I just found it difficult to get through cause its kinda filler and I wasn't sure how to build up to the next few chapters. Thanks for reading and any reviews or critiques would be welcome.**

**Carolyn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much to all of those who reviewed the last chapter; it means a lot to me. This chapter you get a bit more background about Rick's relationship with Meredith. Finally I hope you all enjoy and if I don't post till after Christmas, hope everyone has a happy holiday.**

**Carolyn**

"Meredith?!" Rick exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" Rick asked anger and confusion quickly covering his face. Kate grabbed his hand offering him support, letting him know that she was there for him.

"Kitten, I'm here to surprise you of course," She said, "and spend time with Alexis." She added as an afterthought making it clear that Alexis had been the last thing on her mind.

"You want to spend time with Alexis _**now**_?" he yelled succeeding in waking up the small girl still resting on his shoulder.

"Daddy, why you yelling?" Alexis questioned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she looked around the room, her eyes finally settling on her mother, "Who are you?" Alexis questioned.

"Alexis dear, I'm your mother." Meredith replied, still not looking at Alexis.

"No your not, my mommy is right here," Alexis said reaching out towards Kate, who pulled Alexis into her arms.

"Yes she is pumpkin" Rick replied gazing lovingly at Kate.

"Rick," Kate said sensing that Meredith was about to throw a fit, "You deal with Meredith, I'm going to go upstairs with Alexis and see if I can get her to have a proper nap." Kissing Rick on the cheek Kate and Alexis made their way towards the stairs. A glance over her shoulder told Kate that Meredith was about to start screaming, and Kate wanted Alexis out of there as soon as possible.

No sooner had Kate closed the door to Alexis's room, the screaming started. Alexis was practically passed out against Kate once again completely oblivious to the argument going on downstairs, the door muffling the sound enough. Once Kate had tucked Alexis into bed she headed down the stairs to see what the hell was going on.

"What right do you have to be here Meredith?" Rick said trying to calm himself down.

"I'm her mother and I have every right to see her if I want to." Meredith replied

"May I point out Meredith that I have full custody? And that you lost any right you had to be an active part in Alexis's life the second you disappeared at the hospital." Rick said his voice quivering as he tried to control the tone and volume of his voice.

"Kitten that wasn't my fault, I told you that in the note I left." Meredith stated exasperation evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry Meredith but I think it was. You chose to leave no one forced you to sign yourself out against medical advice and leave the hospital a day after giving birth to Alexis that was all you. Now why did you do that again?" Rick asked sarcastically, "Oh that's right because you had an audition that you just had to go to and you couldn't afford to miss it. I looked for you everywhere, Alexis was a newborn and she realized something was wrong, she cried for days looking for her mother and she was only a few days old for Christ's sake." At this point Rick was yelling at Meredith, years of anger hurt and disbelief colouring every word he uttered.

"Rick I couldn't stay, that audition set the tone for the rest of my career." Meredith stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rick opened his mouth but had absolutely nothing to respond with, disgust over Meredith's actions evident on his face. Taking this as a triumph Meredith moved closer to Rick who was still in shock, and placed a hand on his arm, stroking it in a seductive manner. "Come on Kitten, I'm sorry and I won't do it again, I want to be apart of Alexis's life. And if that's to happen you and I should probably get reacquainted." With that Meredith rose up on her toes and placed a hard kiss on his lips. Kate had seen enough and was about to walk in and slap Meredith when Rick pushed her off.

"Sorry Meredith but no. I am in a relationship right now and if you want to get to know Alexis then you do it the right way, over lunch and gradually becoming part of her life, not all at once." Rick said with acid dripping from his voice, wiping his lips on his sleeve in disgust.

"Come on Kitten," she purred, "don't you want to see if we can beat out top ten? We always were really good together" Rick looked at her with disgust.

"Our top ten was blown away about 5 months ago so if that's what you want then you can leave, because as I already told you I am in a relationship with the love of my life and I would rather not Fuck that up by sleeping with you" He stated. Kate having heard enough decided to make her way into the room, at the same time she planned on making sure that Meredith knew Rick was off limits.

"Hey babe," Kate said as she sauntered over to Rick placing and possessive kiss on his lips, "Alexis is asleep, and don't worry her room is practically soundproof it was practically impossible to hear your argument from there." Kate informed

"Thanks love" he responded a massive grin taking over his face. Winking at him Kate turned around in his arms to face Meredith.

"I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced." Kate said holding her hand out to Meredith, "Detective Kate Beckett."

"Meredith" The red head replied slightly stunned by the turn of events.

"So what are you doing in the city Meredith?" Kate asked still in Rick's arms.

"Oh, I have an audition downtown in a few days and I figured I would come and spend time with my daughter." Meredith said regaining some of her composure. Rick was shocked, not only had Kate claimed him as hers but she was now interrogating his ex similarly to the scum she deals with at work.

"How long are you going to be in town?" Kate asked, her calm demeanour starting to annoy Meredith, this pleased Kate to no end.

"I'm not sure, it all depends, I might stay longer to spend some time with Alexis." Meredith replied, "Take her for lunch or something" the casual way Meredith discussed spending time with her daughter as though she hadn't missed her whole life, irritated Kate causing her to speak out about Meredith's treatment of Alexis. But before Kate could say anything Rick spoke shutting down both women before anything could be said.

"No Meredith," Rick said sternly

"What do you mean no Rick? If I want to spend time with my little girl then I will and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Meredith said incredulously. "Besides when I spoke with Alexis on the phone last year she said she wanted to see her mommy, So here I am." Thinking she had won the argument Meredith smiled smugly, oblivious to the glares she was being sent by both Rick and Kate.

"She doesn't know who you are Meredith." Rick responded, " she showed that when she asked who you were. As far as Alexis is concerned Kate is her mom, maybe not biologically, but in all the ways that matter." Kate smiled up at Rick softly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Meredith demanded her voice rising considerably, at the thought of another woman replacing her.

"Well Meredith, when you abandon your husband and newborn daughter in the hospital, and then don't contact them for 6 months that's not really being a mother. You have missed every smile, every laugh and every single tear, that our daughter has shed. Kate has been more of a mother to Alexis in the past six months then you ever will." Rick said still pissed off at Meredith's pretentious and self absorbed tone.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you know I didn't want kids, in fact you didn't want Alexis either she was a mistake and ripped condom that came back to haunt us. I told you from the get go that I didn't want that kind of life so I left" Meredith said indignantly

"How dare you walk out on Rick and Alexis even if it wasn't the life you had planned, but I guess I should actually thank you for that." Kate stated, noticing the shocked look rick was giving her she continued, "Because if you hadn't I wouldn't get to be a part of this amazing family. So thank you for being so stupid and abandoning your family because I love them more than my own life, and you were to selfish and self entitled to see how amazing they both are."

"You little bitch," Meredith seethed, "How dare you, kitten are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Well considering she just told you what I've wanted to say to for the past 3 years, yes I am going to let her talk to you like that. I may not have wanted a child this young but guess what the second I held Alexis I knew I would do anything within my power to protect her from people who wanted to hurt her, and that includes you. Now if you want to have a relationship with Alexis that is completely fine with me, in fact I encourage it. But it as to be doe properly, start by playing with her here or taking her out for lunch then if you want a larger role we can talk. Until then leave my apartment before I call the cops and don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." Rick stated trying to keep his temper under control.

Not knowing what else to do Meredith picked up her bags and made her way to the front door. Her hand on the door knob Meredith turned to face the couple, "This isn't over I'll be picking up Alexis to take her for lunch tomorrow."

"Sorry that's not possible." Rick said, "Kate has the week off and we were going to go to the Hamptons tomorrow, you and Alexis can go for lunch next Monday if you want, you can even pick her up from preschool." Rick said trying to desperately salvage some relationship with Meredith so that Alexis could have the opportunity to get to know her mother. With a huff Meredith span on her heel and walked away, slamming the door on her way out of the loft.

"Well that was fun" Kate said sarcastically

"tell me about it," Rick replied running a hand over his face, " I'm sorry, I know we didn't plan on going to the Hamptons I just don't particularly want to be in the city at the same time as Meredith, this way she can't show up unannounced." Kate nodded her head in agreement

"No it's fine, actually it's perfect. And I'm sure Alexis will agree. How about you go take a shower to distress while I start dinner?" Kate suggested. Rick smiled at her gratefully, thankful for a chance to decompress and collect his thoughts.

"You sure?" he asked hesitantly

"Go I'm fine," she replied kissing him gently on the lips, smiling as he made his way towards the bathroom. Kate shook her head in amusement and headed towards the kitchen to start preparing some form of dinner. She had just started to pull out ingredients when she heard a small whimper from the top of the stairs. Turning her head in the direction of the noise Kate was horrified to see Alexis huddled at the top of the stairs, sobbing, as she clutched Monkey Bonkey tightly in her had.

Slowly making her way over to Alexis Kate couldn't help but wonder how much the little girl had heard.

**So I hope you all enjoyed, please take the time to review and let me know what you thought. Also if anyone has ideas for what each chapter should be called let me know cause I think they should have names, just not sure what to think. Happy holidays everyone and I'll post again by the end of the week hopefully.**

**Carolyn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the response to the last chapter, and be warned Meredith will come back to play just not now. With out further ado, chapter 11 If you guys have any ideas what Alexis should call Meredith let me know, cause I think in Alexis's mind Mommy belongs to Kate**

"Alexis, sweetie what's wrong?" Kate asked, quickly making her way up the stairs towards the sobbing three-year old. Sitting down beside Alexis, Kate pulled the small girl into her lap, wrapping her arms around the three-year olds shaking body.

"D…d…Daddy doesn't w…w…want me" Alexis sobbed, burying her face into Kate's body, trying to hide from the world.

"Oh, sweetie that's not true, what makes you say that?" Kate said, although she knew exactly who had put that idea into Alexis's head. _If I ever see Meredith again she better hope I don't have my gun on me 'cause it sill not end well. _ Kate thought as she tightened her arms around the crying child.

"She said it, so it has to be true, she doesn't want me either" Alexis hiccupped, not needing to explain who 'she' was, fear coloring her delicate features as a thought hit her, "If they didn't want me does that mean you don't either?" The thought sent the sobbing into another fit of tears, as she clutched Kate tightly, afraid that if she let go Kate would leave. Kate felt tears begin to build in her eyes, how could anyone ever do this to Alexis?

"Alexis, listen to me for a sec, okay sweetie?" Kate requested waiting for Alexis to focus on her and what she was about to say. "Your Dad and I both love you so much, and I promise you that I will _always, _be here for you."

"But what if you leave? She did and she hurt daddy when she did" Alexis asked quietly. Kate's heart broke at little as she listened to Alexis's fears.

"Alexis, I can't promise that your daddy and I will stay together, I hope we do but I don't know the future anymore than you do." Kate said, Alexis nodded her head and started to cry softly again, thinking that this meant Kate would leave her too. "But," Kate said sensing Alexis's thoughts, "Even if we do break up I can promise you this, I will always be there for you, and I will never leave you like your mother did." Alexis looked up at Kate, her blue eyes still shining with tears.

"Promise?" she whispered, Kate pulled Alexis closer and kissed her on her head.

"I promise, I will never leave you." She mumbled into Alexis' hair, loud enough for only Alexis to hear. Kate's reassurance must have been exactly what Alexis needed to hear because suddenly Alexis was looking up at Kate with a large smile on her face. "Why don't you go get changed into clothes you can get messy and then you can come help me make some cookies, okay? And then your daddy and I have a surprise for you." Alexis nodded her head quickly and ran to her room to change. Swiping at her eyes Kate made her way down the stairs shocked when she saw Rick in the kitchen, head in his hands as he tried to keep his own tears at bay, muttering to himself.

"What have I done to my little girl? This is entirely my fault." Kate walked towards him and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder so that he would be aware of her presence. Rick turned his head to look at Kate, The expression on his face so similar to the one that Alexis had worn minutes before.

"Rick, you haven't done anything wrong, do you hear me? You love Alexis more than anything in the world, and she knows that, it's just she's so young, so when Meredith came in here and started saying those things, she got confused." Kate soothed, "That's one of the reasons she was upset, she didn't know who to believe, you who has been there for her all her life or her mother who supposedly would never lie to her. She knows now that you love her and won't leave her. Now go clean yourself up a bit because I know you don't want Alexis to see you like this." Rick nodded his head in agreement, and walked towards the bedroom once more to clean himself up, just as Alexis came running down the stairs.

"Mommy I'm ready now. Can we make two kinds of cookies? Cause I can't decide, I want choco chip, but I know daddy would really want your special triple chocolate ones, so if we make both then we can cheer daddy up as well." Kate nodded her head in agreement, shocked that the crying three-year old from moments before had vanished.

"Okay Alexis, let's do that, I'm sure your dad will appreciate the thought."

"What do we need first?" Alexis questioned while Kate started to pull ingredients off the shelf, and began to explain all of the ingredients to Alexis, immersing themselves in the task at hand.

A half hour later after realizing that Kate was right, Rick emerged from his office in a slightly better mood, wanting to spend the rest of the day with his two favourite people. Arriving in the kitchen Rick was met with a sight that he couldn't help but laugh at. Alexis was covered in flower and a dusting of cocoa powder, while Kate looked perfectly clean except for the cocoa powder that covered her cheeks and the small amount of flour that had settled in her hair.

"What on earth happened in here?" he teased. Kate's head snapped up having not noticed Rick's arrival in the kitchen.

"Why don't you tell him Alexis?" Kate said, nudging Alexis forward slightly.

"We were making you cheer up cookies Daddy. But I spilled the bowl of dry stuff when I was mixing, but its okay cause we had more so now there are cookies baking and Mommy says that once they're done and have cooled slightly we can have one." Alexis said excitedly, not bothered in the slightest that she was absolutely covered in flour and cocoa.

"That sounds like a really good idea pumpkin, but I think we should get you cleaned up before you have any cookies okay? That way you're not covered in flour."

"Okay daddy," With that the three-year old ran up the stairs and waited for her father to help her get cleaned up. Turning to Kate Rick was amazed.

"I don't know how you did but you are amazing, you somehow managed to turn this absolutely sucky evening and make it incredible by cheering up Alexis and myself, So I will clean all this up and you can go have a shower. You kind of have flour in your hair." He said pulling Kate into a hug and placing a kiss on her temple.

"Okay if you insist," She teased, "But Rick once everyone is cleaned up we should tell her we're going to the Hamptons okay? That will cheer her up even more." Rick nodded his head in agreement as Kate went to go take her shower, pausing when she reached the doorway, "Crap, Rick we'll have to stop by my apartment tomorrow so that I can get some clothes for the Hamptons." With that Kate stepped into the bedroom and Rick made his way up the stairs to help Alexis get rid of all the flour that was decorating her body.

"Daddy can I ask you something?" Alexis questioned after her bath, while her father braided her hair.

"Of course you can pumpkin."

"Why doesn't mommy live here all the time?" Rick froze, how do you answer such a delicate question simply enough so that a small child can understand it.

"Well Pumpkin, I haven't asked mommy to live with us yet" He said

"Why not? You love each other, and mommy is here most of the time anyway."

"Alexis trust me okay, I will ask Mommy to move in with us when I fell the time is right, and when I feel mommy is ready for it okay?"

"Okay daddy. Can we go have a cookie now?"

"Of course we can." Picking up Alexis Rick made his way down to the kitchen thinking about what his daughter had said and his response. He had said he would ask her when the time was right little did Alexis know Rick planned on asking Kate to move in with in the next few months, he just wasn't sure how he was going to do it. Maybe once they were all in the Hamptons he would be struck with inspiration.

Rick snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Alexis squirm in his arms, realizing that they had reached the kitchen he gently placed her on the ground and watched as she ran towards the plate of cookies. Looking around the room Rick started to wonder where Kate had disappeared to; his question was answered moments later when Kate emerged from the family room holding a series of movies.

"So I was thinking that we all deserve to veg out on the couch, what do you guys think?" She questioned

"Yay," Alexis cheered, "Can I choose the movie?" she asked, turning to her father with a look that he couldn't refuse.

"Of course you can Alexis, why don't you go show Kate what movie you want to watch and I'll make popcorn?"

"Okay daddy, mommy come on," Alexis said grabbing Kate by the hand and dragging Kate out into the family room.

"Any idea what movie you want to watch Sweetie?" Kate questioned once Alexis had run to the pile of movies.

"Yep, wanna watch Tangled." Alexis said grinning broadly as she held the movie out to Kate so that it could be set on the TV. Once the movie had been set up Kate and Alexis situated themselves on the couch and waited for Rick to join them.

"One massive bowl of popcorn for the ladies," Rick announced waltzing into the room, plopping himself down between his girlfriend and his daughter. "Now before we start the movie Pumpkin, Kate and I have a surprise for you,"

"What is it? Is it a violin?" Rick looked confused

"A violin? Why would you think that?"

"Cause I really want to play" Alexis said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well no it's not a violin, but if you want one we can talk about it when you're older. Your surprise is that we are all going to the Hamptons for the rest of the week and then Kate has another week off after that." He smiled, looking over at Kate who looked confused.

"Since when do I have two weeks vacation?" she asked confused how her one week break ended up as two weeks.

"Montgomery told me before he left, something about never seeing you this happy and you having a massive backlog of vacation days you needed to take." He smiled as Kate nodded her head in agreement looking forward to the extra week off she had with her family.

"Mommy, will you go in the ocean with me? Daddy says I can't go with out someone there and you promised last time that you would." Alexis pleaded

"Of course I will Sweetie not a problem." Kate assured the little red-head, "now come on the movies starting."

For the rest of the evening the small family sat happily in front of the TV, each planning different activities they could do once they reached the beach house. It wasn't until Alexis fell asleep on Kate that they realized how late it had become. Gently picking up his daughter Rick carried Alexis up the stairs into her bedroom, placing her carefully on her bed where she had dreams about the Hamptons and the three people who she cared about most.

**Please review it helps me update faster if I feel that there are more people who are reading the story and want to see what happens next.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this, I'm not 100% happy with it but this chapter kind of needed to be done next up will be the week in the Hamptons another slightly filler chapter but I promise once they get back you'll have a bit more plot line with Meredith making her return. Hope you all had a good holiday and happy new year to everyone.**

**Carolyn**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Kate was up at dawn, something that she had become accustomed to since starting in the NYPD. Kate quietly began getting ready for the trip to the Hamptons, careful not to disturb Rick who was still sleeping soundly in bed. Having finished her preparations for the day Kate stepped out of the bedroom, heading towards the kitchen to start preparing breakfast for her family as well as her much-needed cup of coffee. Kate had just finished plating breakfast for everyone when a tired Rick emerged from the bedroom, hair dishevelled and clothes rumpled and hair a complete mess, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning babe," he mumbled as he took the offered up of coffee from her hand. looking around the kitchen his eyes lit up as they settled on array of food that Kate had prepared for them, "You didn't need to go to all this trouble, really we could have just had cereal," he said as he dug into the food that Kate had prepared.

"It's not that big a deal Rick, really, I woke up early and wanted something to occupy my self with, plus I figured we could all do with decent breakfast before we head to the Hamptons." As Kate explained her reasons for the vast amount of food a bubbly Alexis came tearing down the stairs bright-eyed and ready to take on the day head on.

"Daddy when are we leaving? Can we leave now? How long will it take to get there? I'm almost already to go I just need help closing my bag." Alexis said the second she sat down at the table, amazing her father at how energetic she was early in the morning, something that she had clearly not gotten from him. Seeing Rick's dazed expression Kate began fielding all of the questions that the three-year old had asked.

"Sweetie slow down okay? Now to answer your questions, we are leaving as soon as your dad has changed, so no we can't leave right now, and it will take us about two and a half hours," Kate replied gently making sure to answer all of Alexis's questions, while Rick nodded his head in agreement. Alexis looked at both adults and the turned so that she was fully facing her father.

"Daddy hurry, we can't leave till you get changed and you're still in your PJ's that means we can't leave yet." Alexis begged turning her big baby blue eyes into full puppy dog mode, a look that she knew her father could never resist.

"Okay, okay I'll go get ready," he smiled, "Kate babe are you good to go? I know you said you wanted to get some stuff from your apartment before we left and I doubt you've had a chance to go get it." He stated

"Oh it's fine," she responded, "Turns out I actually did have the things I wanted here after all," after making sure Alexis was focused on eating her breakfast and not paying attention to the adults, Kate dropped her voice and in a sultry whisper added, "The things I wanted should help make our evenings a little more enjoyable, at least once Alexis is asleep." Rick swallowed as hundreds of different images began to pop into his head. Pleased with the reaction that she had gotten Kate Winked at Rick and turned her attention back to Alexis. "Are you done sweetie? Cause if you are, while daddy changes you and I can go finish closing your bag and then we can start packing the car. How does that sound?" Kate questioned, already knowing the response she would receive. Alexis nodded her head with enthusiasm, grabbed Kate's hand and began to drag her up the stairs, Kate barely had time to call back over her shoulder to Rick, "Once you've changed can you do the dishes? I've already packed for you so don't worry about that." with those parting words Kate disappeared up the stairs to help Alexis finish getting ready.

Four hours later Kate and Alexis were by the pool, Kate watching as Alexis did one Cannon ball after another, trying to make as big a splash as the small girl possibly could.

"Mommy," Alexis called, capturing Kate's attention, "tomorrow can we go in the ocean?"

"Sure Alexis, but when we go you have to stay right beside me okay? And you can't let go of my hand either."

"That's fine, daddy says the same thing when we go in the ocean" Alexis replied a large grin spreading across her face. As Alexis spoke a phone could be heard ringing in the background along with Ricks soothing voice as he answered the phone. A few moments later Rick emerged from the house with a grim look on his face.

"Babe what's wrong?" Kate questioned concerned with Rick's sudden change in demeanour.

"What? Oh, nothing, nothings wrong," he replied hastily, as a forced smile appeared on his face.

"Rick don't give me that, tell me what's wrong," Kate said gently as the concern settled deep in her chest. Rick avoided her gaze and looked out towards the pool, watching one of Alexis's many cannon balls.

"Can we please not talk about it," he requested, the tone in his voice implying that he was done with the discussion.

"Okay fine, but I'm here if you need to talk," with that Kate turned back to the pool and dived in, making her way over to Alexis.

Ricks mood did not improve for the duration of the trip, he was becoming more and more distant and refusing to answer Kate when she asked what the mater was. It was the night before they left when Rick finally told Kate what was wrong. Kate had just come down the stairs from putting Alexis to bed when Rick beckoned her into the kitchen, the expression on his face letting her know that he was finally going to reveal what had been plaguing him the whole week.

"Kate I need to talk to you." He said solemnly

"Rick what is it? You've been kinda scaring me this past week, I've never seen you so withdrawn" She questioned, fear creeping into her thoughts

"I got a call from my lawyer earlier this week," he started unsure of how to proceed

"Okay, and what did he say?" Kate prompted gently. Rick took a deep breath deciding to just get it over with.

"Meredith wants to sue me for full custody." As Rick said the words the enormity of the situation came crashing down around him and Rick broke down into sobs, "She wants to take Alexis away from me, I don't know what to do, she has every right as her mother to do so, I can't let her Take Alexis away from me Kate, I just can't." Kate pulled Rick into her arms and just sat there soothing him. Once he had calmed down Kate began to speak.

"I really wish you had told me when you found out Rick, I hate the thought of you going through this alone. I may not be able to do much but I can promise you that I will do everything within my power to help you and make sure that you keep custody of your little girl." Kate smiled, still a little upset that Rick had kept this from her, it did after all affect her as well, especially since Alexis was practically Kate's daughter as well.

"Thank you, I know you will but I'm still so worried, they want to take away my little girl, I just don't know what to think." He mumbled

"Rick I know how you feel but I will stand by you the while time I have a friend who's a judge in family court and she said if my family was ever in trouble I could talk to her and she would try to help, especially if it involved my kid" She replied

"I don't want you to have to use your favour for this, you might need it later. Besides it`s not like Alexis is actually your kid." Rick stated, eyes going wide as he realized what he had just said. Kate jerked away seething with anger as she glared at Rick.

"I may not have given birth to Alexis but I love her and she might as well be mine. Rick how could you say that? I have been there for Alexis for as long as I have known her, I haven't missed one recital or illness, since I met her. Hell I've even gone in your place a few times because you had meetings. So don't you dare tell me, Richard Castle, That Alexis isn't my kid. And can I also point out that Alexis also views me as her mother? Have you missed the past 3 weeks of her calling me mommy? You are the one who assured me and your little girl that it was fine, or were you just placating us?" Kate seethed, her volume rising as she spoke. Rick desperately tried to recover the situation and make sure that Kate realized he also viewed her as Alexis's mother. Picking his words carefully Rick began his explanation.

" That's not what I meant, I swear," He began, shrinking away slightly from Kate's glare, "All I meant was that no court of law is going to actually recognize you as her mother, as much as I would desperately like it to. All the courts are going to see you as is my girlfriend, who just happens to get along extremely well with my daughter you don't even live with us. Hell, knowing Meredith, she'll have her lawyer say something about it saying that by not living with us you don't show commitment to the relationship and therefore are a poor role model for Alexis." Rick stated, relief spreading through him as he saw Kate's features soften with understanding.

"I'm sorry Rick, I didn't mean to go off on you. It's just I view Alexis as my own daughter and to think that you didn't respect that, well it hurt." Kate said "But even if I get what you mean, but I still think that talking to my friend might help."

"Okay we can talk to her it couldn't hurt," he smiled"Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll be our judge. I have another way though that things might work in our favour." He said, praying that she wouldn't run away with his next question. "Kate you know how the courts would probably prefer to see that Alexis has stable role modes in her life constantly." He questioned, becoming more confident when he saw Kate nod, "Well I was wondering if you want to move in with us." He stated, cringing at how it sounded.

"Rick that's really sweet but I don't want to move in with you if its only to benefit the case, I don't want that to be the only reason you want me at the loft." Kate replied sadly.

"But it's not" he blurted, "I was going to ask you when we first got here, but then I got the phone call and I didn't know how to ask, plus you seemed upset with me and I didn't want to risk you saying no." seeing the hesitance still on her face Rick made sure Kate knew that he had planned to ask her regardless of the circumstances. "Kate I love you and I promise you that I'm asking you to move in because I want you there. I want to wake up with you every morning, I want to be able to bring you coffee in bed and see that smile that only I get to see. I want you to be at work and when you say you're going home you mean the loft. I want you to be there with me always because when I think of my future I see you in it as well. Besides if you're worried about Alexis, she's the one who asked why you weren't already living with us, so she has no problem with it." Pausing Rick took a deep breath and waited for Kate's response.

"Listen Rick I…"

**Sorry to leave you guys with a cliff hanger but I'm not 100% sure what I want her to say. Hope you liked the chapter, please remember to Review and let me know what you thought of it. I told you guys Meredith would be back. For those of you worried about the court case and how long I'll drag it out don't worry it won't be long and this should all be resolved in a few chapters (once I move my lazy butt and put in the time to write them.) **

**Thanks again for reading**

**Carolyn**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm so sorry guys I know it's been two months but I've been really busy and another story came to me that just wouldn't leave my head. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review, this is the last chapter unless I can come up with something else I want to include. I hope you enjoy **___

_**I own nothing; everything belongs to the creators of Castle.**_

"Look Rick, I would love to move in with you, but I'm still worried about the reason you're asking me." Kate admitted quietly, Rick opened his mouth to protest but Kate quickly cut him off, "I know you said you had been thinking about asking me for awhile, but you have to understand that to me, it feels like this was a spur of the moment offer," Kate said avoiding his gaze as she plucked nervously at the lint on her shirt.

"Kate I love you, and that is something that will always be true. I just want the chance to wake up with you every morning, the chance to watch you interact even more with Alexis." Rick said looking at Kate fondly. Kate looked at Rick looking for anything in his face that would indicate sincerity, finding only trust and love Kate slowly shook her head in agreement.

"Okay, I'll move in with you Rick," Kate said a large smile spreading across her face. Rick grinned pulling Kate towards himself for a deep kiss. Neither of them got a lot of sleep that night.

Three months later

"All rise for the honourable Judge Burton," the bailiff called as the judge presiding over Alexis's custody case came into the room. "You may be seated," everyone in the room took their seat, Meredith shooting a smug smile towards where Rick and Kate were sitting with Alexis between them. Rick and Kate weren't worried though; they had found some information through one of Kate's contacts that would help to ensure that Rick would be able to keep Alexis. Once the lawyers had finished their opening statements they began to call people to the stands, people who could vouch for Rick's ability and commitment as a parent, and people who would say that Meredith was an amazing mother.

"I call Katherine Beckett to the stand," Meredith's attorney called. The trial had been going on for 2 hours at this point and both Meredith and Rick had made good cases, the only one left to be questioned was Kate. Having expected this and having been prepared for it by Rick's lawyer Kate gave Ricks hand a firm squeeze before making her way to the stand. After being sworn in Kate took her seat and waited for the questions to begin.

"Ms. Beckett, how long have you known Mr. Castle?" He began leering at Kate

"I have known Mr. Castle for a year now." Kate informed promptly

"And how long have you known Alexis?"

"Six month's" Kate responded not sure where the lawyer would be going with his questions and wanting to stay on top of anything she might be asked.

"Now you're dating Mr. Castle is that correct?" He probed

"Yes it is," Kate answered cautiously

"How long had you been dating when he first invited you to stay the night?" The lawyer asked, like a shark circling it's pray. Kate now knew the lawyer's angle, make Rick seem like a womanizer and therefore a bad role model for Alexis. Swallowing thickly Kate answered the question.

"We had been dating for about three weeks at that point." Kate said, "But Alexis was sleeping over at her friends and was not there that night," She defended.

"Now prior to dating Mr. Castle had you been aware of his elaborate social life?"

"Yes I had been," Kate replied refusing to break eye contact

"And yet you still slept with him, someone with a reputation as a womanizer." He said coolly. Kate opened her mouth to protest but was quickly cut off by the lawyer, "I haven't asked you anything yet Ms. Beckett, now tell me how long have you been living at the Castle residence?" Kate sighed deeply before answering the question

"Three months."

"You are a detective with the NYPD aren't you?" the lawyer questioned meanly

"Yes I am, I'm a group leader and next month I'll be sitting my lieutenant's exam." Kate replied proudly.

"Now I'm sure as one of New York's finest you've spent many late nights working a case,"

"I have," Kate said her stomach sinking as she realized where the line of questioning was going.

"And how many times have you been hurt on the job in say…the last three months?" he said grinning viscously. Kate swallowed

"Four times," Kate replied as the events played out in her head.

"And how many of those incidents required hospitalization?"

"Two of them," Kate answered quietly.

"Would you mind telling the court what happened?"

"Objection you're honour, relevance?" Rick's lawyer shouted standing up. The Judge gave him an appraising look before turning to Meredith's attorney with a questioning gaze.

"I'm merely trying to establish the stability of the people in Alexis's life. If detective Beckett has been hospitalized twice in the past three months it leaves me and my client to wonder about the emotional toll it has placed upon Alexis." The judge nodded his head approvingly, at the lawyer who didn't realize he had just lost the case. Kate shot Rick a small smile before explaining what had happened.

"I was first hospitalized three and a half months ago. My team and I were arresting a man for the murder of his wife; I was chasing him through an alley when suddenly he ran at me with a crow bar. I'm not really sure where the crowbar came from; it must have been hidden in the alley. Anyway he attacked and I fought back eventually managing to get my handcuffs on him. Unfortunately before I had been able to do that He had swung at my forearm and broke both my radius and my ulna. As well as managing to clip my head in the process opening up quiet a large gash, once he had been placed in a cruiser the blood loss and pain caught up to me and I passed out. The doctors insisted on keeping me for two days to monitor my recovery." Kate explained.

"Was Alexis upset to see you in hospital?"

"Yes she was,"

"Thank you detective Beckett. No further questions." Kate watched as the man walked back to his seat sitting down with a smug smile on his face, luckily their lawyer was next and they had something that they thought would help them win the custody battle.

"Hello Detective Beckett, how are you?" Rick's lawyer asked pleasantly.

"I'm fine thank you, I just can't wait for this whole thing to be over," She stated calmly

"That is understandable, now what can you tell me about your relationship With Mr. Castle?"

"Well Rick and I met a book store a year ago, we became friends quiet quickly after he invited me for coffee, and we were friends for about a month before we officially started dating." Kate smiled.

"You both decided to keep your relationship a secret is that right? For about six months."

Yes that's right; we didn't want the media to find out because in my line of work that can be quiet dangerous. Also I didn't want anyone I convicted to find out in case they decided to go after Rick or Alexis."

"That seems reasonable, now a few months ago you moved into Mr. Castle's apartment is that correct?"

"Yes it is,"

"And how did Alexis take it?"

"She took it really well, in fact I think she was happier about it than her father was," Kate said smiling fondly at the red head that was beaming back at her."

"I take it you and Alexis have grown quiet close over the past year,"

"Yes we have," Kate replied without a thought, knowing that this was how the lawyer was going to pull out the big guns of their case. Many people ad questioned how Kate didn't really care for rick or Alexis and was simply there for his money, other people had said that Alexis was better off with her mother because Kate and Rick's relation was sure to implode leaving a devastated child.

"How Close?" He prompted

"Close enough to be willing to put her own life ahead of mine…close enough to take a bullet for her," Kate stated firmly feeling a small tug of her new scar in her lower back, as she sat up straighter.

"You of course me figuratively," The lawyer questioned smiling

"No I mean literally," Kate said firmly maintaining eye contact, "I've been shot protecting Alexis. Mumbles spread through the crowd; this was not public knowledge as Castle had made sure know one knew about the break in and Kate's injury. This news also caught Meredith's lawyer off guard as he had assumed Kate's other hospital visit had been from working in the field.

"Please elaborate Detective Beckett,"

"Rick, Alexis and I had gone out to dinner, to celebrate my moving in to the loft, when we got back to the apartment we saw that the door had been broken into, I pulled my gun out of my purse, I had it on me because I was on call that night, and told Rick to take Alexis downstairs and to call 911, slowly walked into the apartment to find it being robbed, the man pulled his gun and pointed it on me. It was around that time Alexis came running into the room; she had managed to pull away from Rick and ran in after me. The burglar pointed his gun at Alexis in shock, before I even know what was happening I had jumped in front of her and had taken the bullet. While I was on the ground the burglar jumped onto the fire escape and ran. My team informed me while I was in hospital that they had caught him and he had been hired to ransack our apartment and find incriminating information on Rick and myself."

"I know this must be difficult detective but where were you shot? And if you hadn't jumped in front of Alexis would the bullet just have grazed her arm?"

"I was shot just off center of my chest, it's been a long recovery but I'm doing better now, I've just been declared ready for duty again. And as for where it would have hit Alexis I don't even want to think about it, all I know is that the gun was pointing at her chest." Kate said tears forming in her eyes as she thought about what she had almost lost.

"Thank you Detective, did your team ever find out who had hired the burglar?" He questioned gently.

"He was only willing to give us a name if he got a deal, even then his deal had to be confirmed first, we should be hearing at some point today," Kate said. A loud bang came from the back of the courtroom as a sheepish Looking Esposito and Ryan stood at the back searching for Kate, when they spotted her they gestured wildly for her to come join them for a moment. Looking at the attorney he nodded his head and Kate left the stand to go talk to the two detectives. "What the hell do you two want? I told you to text me the name and bring them in yourselves. I can't leave this it's to important.

"That's why we're here Kate; the person who hired the piece of scum who shot you…it was Castle's ex wife." Ryan said shooting a dirty look at a very Pale Meredith. Smiling Kate thanked the boys and headed towards the front of the court, stopping at her purse for her cuffs.

"I take it you know who was responsible for all of your distress?" Rick's lawyer asked curiously.

"Yes we did. Meredith Walters, you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law, you have a right to an attorney," as Kate read Meredith her Rights the judge quickly scribbled something down on his paper, waiting until Kate had passed Meredith off to Ryan and Esposito before speaking.

"I believe that it is pretty obvious Alexis Castle has a stable home with her father and Detective Beckett, there for I grant Mr. Castle full custody. Court is finished."

Kate made her way over to rick and Alexis catching the small red head as she jumped into Kate's arms. Kate felt a strong pair of arms enclose herself and Alexis. Turning on the spot Kate looked at Rick and made a whispered promise in answer to the thank you he was mumbling in her hair.

"I promise rick I will always be here for you to lean on, nothing will change that." Rick smiled down at her happy to have finally found his rock.

_**Thanks for reading guys **____** this story is kind of over. By that I mean that I don't have any ideas to continue with and I want to focus more on one of my other stories. I will probably continue this at some point but I have absolutely no clue when that will be. Thank you so much to everyone who has followed this story from the beginning and again I'm sorry for not updating for two months. Please remember to review, until next time,**_

_**Carolyn**_


End file.
